Unleashed
by the-zombie-cat
Summary: Drakkon, Silver and Wolfe are sent off to respective cities to search for plans against the Citadel and get wound up in life experiances along the way. Sequel to Shades of Night
1. Intro

**Alright. I've been waiting for quite a while to post this and I'm pretty excited :) This is the sequel to my original warcraft story "Shades of Night". This is gonna be all about Wolfe, Silver and Drakkon, so if you were hoping for more Nyte and Arthas, I'm sorry. There isn't really much more I can do to those two lol. But they will be in this story from time to time, it's just not focused on them. **

**Anyway, I will probably update this in spans for two reasons. The first is that the internet here at my mum's is kinda crappy, so the internet doesn't work all the time. The second reason is because I'm still working on the rough draft. I pretty much have Drakkon's part down pat, but Silver and Wolfe are proving to be problematic. **

**Also, I want to send a thank you to those of you who read my whole last story and enjoyed it :) it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to hear that others like my work 3**

**Alright I'll shut up now. Enjoy 3**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

"Remind me again why you would do something so foolish?" Drakkon hissed to his sister, who looked overly proud of herself.

"I want to see Azeroth. I thought this would be the best way to do so." Silver shrugged with a smile. "Plus, in the Outlands, I get to see first hand all the different sorts of demons. As a warlock, that's important knowledge." She nodded pointedly. "It's not my fault that I can't go to the Alliance cities, too."

"And Wolfe can't, either. So therefor, I get stuck with it? And that's fair?" Drakkon grumbled.

"If it bothers you so badly, then just say you won't go." Silver offered. "But, if you're going to try to get out of this, you had better do it soon. He wants us to leave within the hour." With a growl under his breath, Drakkon turned and left the room. It wasn't hard to find the King. He was working in his study, as usual, and gave a raised brow to Drakkon as he entered.

"Why do I have to go?" Drakkon asked immediately. "It wasn't even my idea."

"Because Silvahdonna and Wolfe both look more like Blood Elves. They cannot infiltrate the Alliance." The King said, and Drakkon huffed in agitation.

"Well, why not have one of them pose as a traitor? Then one can be in Orgrimmar, the other in Stormwind, and they can both go to Shattrath." Drakkon suggested.

"I could do that..." The King paused. "However, they would already be untrusted. They would have to work twice as hard, twice as long, just to get into good standings with the city, let alone the entire faction." Drakkon looked cross and opened his mouth to speak, but the King rose a hand in request for silence. "Also, it will be good for you. You will need to know certain things about these cities. The layout from the inside, the leaders, guards, defenses, strengths and weaknesses... This is vital information that needs to be experienced and examined first-hand. Especially if you ever plan to take my place one day." At this, Drakkon's demeanor changed significantly. "So, I will not force you to go, but I will say that you need this in order to be as successful as possible." The King finished, and Drakkon gave a nod.

"Alright. I'll go."

* * *

"Please, be careful." Nyteshayde was gushing as she enveloped each of her children in a tight hug. Silver was smiling in excitement, Wolfe looked amused, but Drakkon was still a bit weary of the situation. Silver was being sent to the Outlands, Wolfe to Orgrimmar, and Drakkon to Stormwind. The purpose of this was to keep an eye out for any planned attacks or raids against the Citadel or the Icecrown. After a few more warnings from an obviously concerned Nyteshayde, the King stepped forward and called down three blue drakes, each landing respectively next to those leaving.

"Fly to Dalaran. There are portals there that will take you where you need to go. The next council meeting is in two weeks, I expect to see you all there with full reports." The King spoke. Drakkon nodded, taking no time in mounting the drake and flying off. Wolfe allowed Nyteshayde to give him one last hug before he left, and Silver widened her smile.

"This is going to be great." She said confidantly, moving foreward to hug her mother. "I'll see you in two weeks, then!" She said as she pulled away from the hug, hopped onto the blue dragon's back, and flew off for Dalaran.

**My apologies for the short chapter, but I couldn't fit much more into this part before I get on with the actual plot lines.**


	2. Drakkon Ch 1

**Alright. I've been updating my other story and had to put this one on hold for a bit because, well, I didn't exactly know how I was going to get this one rolling. But, I've gotten some reviews saying they are waiting on this so I'm going to give it a try :) Pardon if it's a bit sketchy. I haven't really written down a rough draft version of the beginning portion of this story as of yet so please bare with me. Anyway, here's to the first chapter of Drakkonus's story. Enjoy 3**

Stormwind was rather extravagant. It had a castle-like feel, enclosed by a thick, high wall that stretched around the entire perimeter of the City. Drakkon wandered out of the mage tower and simply took a while to examine his surroundings from the top of the long, circular map leading down from it. He had studied maps and old books about the city, but being placed in the center of it all was a completely different circumstance. Citizens below bustled about with friendly smiles and warm greetings to each other, as if there weren't a care in the world. As if the son of the Lich King wasn't watching their every move to report back to the scourge forces later on. The thought brought a sick smile to Drakkon's face as he made his way down and off the ramp. The poor fools were so unsuspecting it would almost make his job there too easy.

He knew his first plan of action should be to go introduce himself, or, rather, his fake self, to the King of Stormwind, but he had an entirely different approach to the mission. He would have plenty of time to meet King Wrynn later on. For now, he needed to know where he was. All the buildings within the city were built from fine lumber and strong brick. Houses built to last for decades after their original builders were long gone and in the ground. It had stone walkways, arches, tunnels, and trenches of water running under bridges where small boats carried passengers on the shortest route to their destinations. The fact that all of this was completely different from Drakkon's usual home within the Citadel both intrigued and unnerved him all at once. It would definitely take some time to get used to. The city seemed to have everything one could think of. There was a shop for nearly every need, docks with large ships near the back of the city, leading into the Great Sea, and something called a tram in a darker area of the city, using underground transportation via mechanics to the dwarven city of Iron Forge.

After a few hours of wandering and memorizing landmarks and places of interest within the city, Drakkon made his way down the long pathway that lead out of Stormwind. To call him paranoid would have been an understatement. Drakkon was the kind of person who needed to know his surroundings inside and out before he could even consider resting easy. Following the tall stone wall through the deep green grass, he noted that there weren't many threats outside of the city. At least, not close by enough for any concern. He was about to head back when a strange noise caught his ear. It was a slightly wicked laugh, accompanied by a clash of a sword and a voice speaking in what Drakkon recognized as orcish, the language of the Horde. Paranoid as he may have been, he was even more curious, and he slowly made his way towards the sounds that came from a place not too far off in the distance. He was well into a patch of thick woods, however, before he was able to see anything to attach the noises to. It was a burly Troll Hunter, cackling to himself as his pet bear chased a small panther, cornering it against a large, thick grouping of trees. Although a part of him wanted to engage the Troll, he didn't deem it necessary to draw attention to himself. It would be too simple of a fight, anyway, and Drakkon preferred a challenge. He moved to turn and make his way back through the woods when something suspicious caught his eye. The panther that the Troll had cornered didn't look quite right. It's fur wasn't black, but a shade of light violet, and it's eyes glowed a frightened yellow. It didn't look like an ordinary panther because it wasn't. It was a Druid.

Whether or not it was some form of a conscience stirring inside him after years of neglect, or because the fear in the creature's eyes reminded him of a worse time in his own life, Drakkon scowled and twisted a frost spell in his fingers, took aim, and shot a bolt at the Troll. The bear, immediately sensing it's master in danger, turned from the Druid and tore through the woods after Drakkon. Drakkon timed it perfectly, as soon as the bear lunged at him, he cast a spell to freeze it to the ground, teleported in front of the Troll, and cracked the end of his staff over the Hunter's skull with a sick _thwack_. The force of it was apparently strong enough to break the hold between he and his pet bear, if not kill the Troll, and, as the bear was unfrozen, it cast a warning snarl to Drakkon before running off into the woods. After watching it disappear behind the trees, Drakkon conjured some water into a flask and approached the Druid, who still sat frozen in cat form against the tree it had been cornered at. As he held out the flask, the Druid looked up in shock and transformed back to it's Night Elf form. She was short. Shorter, even, than a human female, with wide yellow eyes and long violet hair pulled back into a braid. She kept a careful eye on Drakkon as she shakily reached out and took the flask before drinking down the water gratefully. Without a word, Drakkon turned and started his way out of the woods.

"Wait!" She called, hurriedly scrambling to her feet, casting a glance to the unconscious Troll, and running after Drakkon. He didn't wait, he kept walking with a silent curse to himself. He didn't want a conversation, he just wanted to get back into the city. The Druid continued to chase after him, however, until she reached his side to walk next to him. She cast another look back to the woods, then looked up at Drakkon. "Listen I... I just wanted to thank you for what you did." She tried, and Drakkon gave a glance down at her briefly.

"You're welcome." He said unenthusiastically, hoping she would take the hint that he simply wanted to be left alone. Though, the fact that he spoke to her brought a smile to her face and she extended the empty flask to hand it back to him. He took it without a word and hooked it back to his belt, keeping his eyes trained on the entrance to Stormwind.

"So, I've never seen you around before. Are you new to Stormwind?" She asked, and he gave a short nod. "Oh, well, it's a wonderful city. I've been here nearly all my life." She nodded happily. "How long have you been here?"She asked, attempting to prompt him into talking to her.

"I just got here today." Drakkon replied, trying to keep his answers as short as possible. Was it not enough that he had just saved her life? They had to be bestest best friends now? Her cheery tone was unnerving him.

"Oh really?" She smiled as they turned into the gate and started along the water-lined walkway. "have you had a chance to look around, yet?" Drakkon nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked, and he looked over to her again, shaking his head. "That's alright. I can do enough talking for both of us." She grinned, and he sighed slightly. "If you want me to leave you alone, let me repay you somehow." She tried. "I own a restaurant in the city, I'll make you something, free of charge. You look like you could stand to have a good meal."

"I'm not hungry." Drakkon stated.

"Tea, then?" She asked. With another sigh, he gave in and nodded. Anything to stop her continuous chatter. "Good! Follow me." She said with a smile, leading him off to the left as they entered the city. They went through a small alleyway and down a path before she turned into a building. As soon as he entered, the first thing to be noticed was an over abundance of cats. This stopped him at the door in shock. There had to be twenty of them scattered about on chairs, the floor, the mantle, and the stairs. "Oh, don't mind my babies." She chuckled, giving one of them a scratch behind the ear. "They're gentle, lazy little things." She continued through the building and into the kitchen in the back, gesturing for Drakkon to follow. He did so hesitantly, and the cats watched him with unblinking, judgmental eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that they could smell the scourge on him. He made his way, eventually, into the kitchen and the Druid instructed him to sit at the small table as she bustled about the cupboards, gathering a tea kettle, ingredients, and two cups.

"My name is Jaimee, by the way." She smiled. "Jaimee Darkwing." Something about her last name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite recall where he had heard it before. She gave a look back at him, waiting for his name.

"Drakkonus." He offered, and she smiled warmly.

"Unique." She nodded. "I like it." The water didn't take long to heat, and she swiftly poured and mixed two cups of tea before bringing them over, placing one in front of Drakkon before sitting across from him with her own. "So, where did you come from?" She asked.

"Northrend." He said. "Born and raised in Westguard." He lied. Jaimee nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, did you come here as an adventurer or a worker?" She asked, and Drakkon faltered. "A bit of both, eh?" He nodded, glad to have that question answered for him. "Well, I could use a second hand around the restaurant, and I'll include a free room as good faith for saving my life. The inns here can be rather costly." Drakkon considered her for a bit. Though he couldn't picture himself working in a restaurant or being able to cope with the chatty Druid every day, living and working there would give him an excellent reason for being within the city limits the majority of the time. Jaimee cocked her head slightly, waiting for a response. With another moment of deliberation, he nodded. "Great!" She grinned widely. "I promise, it won't be too hard of work. I do most of the cooking anyway, in case that's what you were wondering about. I'll mostly need you if I need any errands run, or possibly to bring out food if I get too overwhelmed." At this, Drakkon simply nodded, still trying to work things out in his head. Whether the decision would prove to be a stepping stone or a set back was yet to be determined.


	3. Silver Ch 1

**Alright I s'pose I got the ball rolling cause now im excited to get into the rest of this :) My apologies for the short chapter. I didn't really know where to take this chapter as far as length went.**

**Silvahdonna's part 1**

It was sunny and warm as Silver stepped into Shattrath from the portal. It was a dramatic change from the usually harsh cold of Northrend, but a very welcome one. Like her mother, Silver despised the cold. As she glanced around the city, she was overcome with a giddiness that made her want to squeal in excitement. Though, she was able to keep her composure as she happily trotted around the lower ring of the large city. For some unknown reason, she felt oddly at home nearly instantly, and she couldn't wait to explore the places and creatures within the Outlands. First thing was first, however, she was famished.

"Excuse me, sir?" She called to one of the guards, who turned to regard her in question. "I'm new to the city and I was wondering if you could recommend a good place to get a meal?"

"Of course, M'lady. The World's End Tavern always has well prepared meals. It's just around the bend, there." He announced, gesturing off around the building.

"Alright." She smiled. "Thank you." She added with a small bow, and he nodded in reply before she made her way towards the area he had pointed to. It wasn't hard to find the Tavern. The smell of food and alcohol both wafted from the entrance and her rumbling belly all but dragged her inside. She was surprised at how many people she saw inside. It was crowded and loud as she ducked and squirmed her way through to the bar.

"How can I help you, hun?" A Blood Elf with red hair and a warm smile asked as she caught sight of Silver.

"Yes, could I just get something to eat? No particular preference, just something fast and simple." Silver answered, having to nearly yell to be heard over the noise. The Blood Elf nodded, and disappeared off into the back.

"New here?" A voice rose from behind her, and she turned to see a tall Blood Elf man with golden blonde hair scooting into the seat beside her. She gave a smile and nod as he did so.

"It's a beautiful place." She said, and he nodded. "Have you been here long?"

"Not particularly. I don't live here. My sister and I work for the Sha'tari Skyguard." He said, and Silver rose a brow.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, basically, we like to think of ourselves as the protectors of the Outlands."

"Oh! That sounds interesting!" Silver grinned. "Can anyone join?"

"Oh, yeah. They don't care who joins, as long as you're willing to do the work. If you're interested, I can get you in, no problem."

"I'd like that." She nodded. At that moment, the red headed Blood Elf returned with a bowl of stew and Silver's stomach gave an approving growl. "Thank you." She offered, and the red head nodded with a smile before walking off. She eagerly began eating and the Blood Elf beside her ordered a drink. "So, what kind of things do you do to protect the Outlands?" Silver asked after swallowing her first bite.

"Oh, all kinds of things. My sister and I are in the division that deals mostly with demons. Making sure they stay within their boundaries so our towns and cities don't get attacked. It's a neutral sort of job, so you can't be picky about honoring Alliance cities, I'm afraid."

"That's fine." She shrugged. "I don't have any personal grudges against the Alliance."

"Good. Then you should do fine." He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Silvahdonna Bouligarde." Silver replied, using her mother's last name as she and her brothers had been instructed to do. "But I would prefer to be called Silver." She nodded.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is D'mitri Alvucadi." He replied. "Well, I'll let you get back to your meal." He said as he finished his drink. "When you're done, if you're still interested, I'll be going to the Skyguard Outpost in Blade's Edge Mountains." He announced, then retrieved a map from the bag tied to his belt, setting it out in front of her and circling off an ares with a small stick of granite. "Just there. You can keep this copy, by the way. It'll help you navigate through the Outlands." Silver gave an appreciative nod and D'mitri gave a small bow before moving through the crowd and disappearing. Eager, Silver quickly ate the remainder of her stew and set off to find a flying mount vendor, since she had to leave the blue drake back in Dalaran. It wasn't difficult to find, because the nether drakes were large, loud, and irritated. She put on her best smile and approached the vendor, who looked rather irritable, himself.

"Good evening." She offered, and he gave a slight grunt in reply. "I was wondering how much you want for one of your drakes?"

"Sorry, toots. I don't sell to those new to the city." He said pointedly, and her smile faltered slightly. She untied the bag on her hip and held it out, jingling the bag slightly, full of gold coins. At this, the man clearly gave her his attention, looking from the bag to her.

"Are you sure you won't sell me a drake? I'm sure I could find someone else who would, if you're positive." Silver smiled slyly.

"My apologies, ma'am." He smiled as he took the bag and opened it to look inside. "Pick any one you'd like." At this, Silver nodded and moved into the pen, looking through the tethered drakes with care. After careful consideration, she chose the drake who looked the calmest. She untied it and hopped onto it's back. It clicked it's chops and cast a curious glance back to her. Then, as she commanded it, it took off into the sky and Silver pulled out the map to search out the best route to Blade's Edge Mountains.


	4. Wolfe Ch 1

**This is the one I'm gonna have a bit of trouble with. I had no idea what I was gonna be doing with Wolfe when I first started this and I still have no idea lol. So I can already say with certainty that Wolfe's part will probably be the most boring of them all. But I will do my best to keep it as interesting as I possibly can. Also, I can't think of a logical way for them to summon their mounts, so if you have any ideas (other than them just appearing out of thin air like in the game) please please suggest them to me. Otherwise my story is gonna be them basically walking everywhere and, if you play the game, that is just a no go because it's slow and insufficient.**

**Also, the battleground scene is based solely off of what I've seen from the Horde side on my realm. So, please don't rag me out on what I've said being wrong. **

**I am aware I fail at action scenes... Very aware. This is another thing that makes Wolfe's story a trial. Wolfe is all about action and fights/duels/proving himself and I suck at writing stuff like that. So im sorry ahead of sorry about the short-ass chapters. Though I do lke how there is no dialogue until the end lol.**

**100 points to the first person to guess what bg he's in :D!**

**Wolfe's part 1**

Wolfe stepped through the portal as if he already owned the place, a smug smile gracing his features, hands on his hips, and eyes scanning over the area with superiority. This was going to be a piece of cake. He didn't have the same ambition to explore the unknown that Silver had, and he hadn't been forced into going like Drakkon. He had agreed to go simply to prove his superiority to any and all who questioned it. Being the best was what he was good at. Setting off on foot, he wandered the orc city with a sense of purpose.

It was crudely built, to say the least. The buildings seemed to be thrown together out of large leather pelts, long spiked sticks, or possible dragon bones, and a clay and stone mixture to form walls. The land didn't seem to be disrupted by their building, either. The city was full of hills and cliffs that the orcs had simply built bridges and spiral staircases to reach the upper portions. Though this respect for nature would seem admirable to some, Wolfe couldn't see the good in inconveniencing the citizens by not leveling the land.

The one thing he had been eager to see for himself, however, were the fighting grounds. He had heard of the constant battles between the Alliance and Horde, and wanted nothing more than to experience them first hand. After requesting direction from a burly guard, he set off for something called the Hall of the Brave, where residential battle masters created portals to such fights.

Wolfe eagerly entered the large barracks and was pleasantly surprised to find quite a few portals opened for battles. Without hesitation, he headed for one and stepped through it. It was cold, again, and he vaguely thought he was back in Northrend, somehow. Though, as his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself in a long cave, with many others gathering around feasts and casting spells of strength, wisdom, and putting up protective shields on fellow Horde members. Each looked just as ready and eager to fight as he did, and Wolfe smirked. He quickly evaluated those around him, figuring in his mind just how many of them he would be able to beat, himself. It was then that a large war horn sounded and battle cries ensued as everyone began to charge out of the cave.

The battlefield was covered in snow, towering mountains, and frozen lakes. Though he would hate to have to admit this to himself, he wasn't able to fully grasp where it was he was supposed to be heading. Land mounts were provided just outside the cave, and Wolfe gratefully grabbed one, mounted it, and followed the large group into the snow-blind winds. The Horde and Alliance met near the middle, accompanied by instant sword-clashing, war-crying and staining of white snow with deep red. Wolfe leapt from the mount's back, sword swinging to clash with that of a warrior. It didn't take long for Wolfe to pick up on both of the faction's strategies. The horde soldiers were brute and spontaneous about the encounter. There was no real teamwork involved. Rather, they all rushed the enemy as though they were going to defeat their entire army by themselves. The alliance, on the other hand, was very in tune with each other. Each was doing their respective jobs and nothing more.

The warrior that had opposed him, for example, was a part of a small group that seemed to be fending for themselves. Once Wolfe had established this fact, he dealt the Warrior a blow that knocked him from his feet and dove for the Priest, who had been healing. A few simple stuns and deadly strikes later, and the priest fell. From that point, ridding the Warrior was simple. Knowing well that they stood no chance without the Warrior and Priest, the remainder of the small group quickly disappeared back into the battle. Wolfe followed his fellow Horde as they pushed through the group and continued on their way into a stone, cylindrical building. A mass amount of others were already inside, and they took down one of the Alliance commanders with ease and the Horde scurried their way back out of the building into the fight.. Wolfe took a moment to quickly heal those who needed it, seeing as how there seemed to be no one else on the task. As he did so, he was forced to stand in one spot, one of the many reasons he preferred fighting to healing, and though he had chosen a vulnerable spot to do so, he would never admit it. It wasn't an enemy that knocked him off his feet, nor a fellow Horde soldier. It was a white nightsaber, as odd as it sounded. It zipped by him in a flash, knocking him back into the snowbank and causing him to curse. That was what he got for trying to be helpful. The nightsaber jumped without thought into the crowd and, quite efficiently, tore into a healer. Wolfe quickly picked himself from the bank and returned to the fight, though keeping an eye on the saber in curiosity. It was well trained, though Wolfe wasn't able to locate it's owner and, as the Horde prevailed over the fight, the saber disappeared, as well.

They pushed forward, capturing bases, graveyards, anything they came into contact with, really. There were more buildings, holding commanders and archers which were taken down with no true effort, and then, as they began to cross over a high, wooden bridge, the bulk of the Alliance army was waiting. The Horde charged without hesitation, and the Alliance held firm, determined not to let them pass. After quite a while of battling, Wolfe searched the bridge, determining a strategy before moving back away from the fight to approach a Tauren Shaman. A few rushed words later, and the Shaman gave a hesitant agreement. The two rushed into the crowd together, and Wolfe took distraction as he moved further into the crowd of Alliance, who seemed eager that someone had made such a fatal mistake. As the shaman followed, he stomped and a massive gust of wind erupted around him, blowing the majority of the Alliance around off of the bridge completely. The Horde soldiers gave a cheer at the tactic and quickly pushed through the rest of the crown to enter the last stone building. As soon as the commander in the building fell, a portal opened to take them back to Orgrimmar and they whooped and hollered in victory.

The remainder of Wolfe's day was spent going from portal to portal, eager to try them and even more eager to win. Though, things began to slow down as the sky turned dark with nightfall, and Wolfe, unable to find another battle to join, was forced to acknowledge his grumbling stomach. Wandering through the city, he found a small pub that, thankfully, offered food as well. He entered gladly and took a seat before ordering. He saw many of the same faces from the battlefield inside the restaurant, laughing and boasting about the victories as if they won them single-handedly. Wolfe chuckled to himself at their egotistical behavior. Though he may not have had the right, seeing as how he felt the same way, himself. As his food was set in front of him, he grinned, scooting closer and getting ready to dig in. Before he had the chance, a flash of white dove in front of him, taking the plate and bolting back towards the door. Wolfe snarled, immediately getting to his feet and chasing after it. It was the saber from the battlefields. The one that had the habit of disappearing. He chased it through Orgrimmar and out the main gate. It took a right turn, and continued down a long path that passed a Zepplin tower. It ran past the mountains and nearly made it to the shoreline before it turned again, into the mountains, Wolfe still hot on it's trail. If it hadn't been for the creature's long tail, Wolfe would have lost sight of it over a tall peak. When it didn't run back out, Wolfe approached cautiously. He didn't want to scare it away with his food, he just wanted it back. As he peeked around the corner, he saw the Saber right off the bat. It was purring happily at a Blood Elf's feet while she ate, tossing the creature half of the slice of meat. Wolfe rose a brow and stood straight, moving around the peak and catching the Hunter's attention.

"You owe me five gold." He said.


	5. Drakkon Ch 2

**Sorry about the Delay. I recently moved and got a job so life has been a little hectic. Also, Wolfe's part is proving to be difficult. But, the other two im pretty set on lol.**

**Ebon Wolf 2008 guessed right, it was Alterac Valley. I chose that one because it's my fav one to do in game. Also, in answer to your question. Yes Nyte and Arthas will be in this one, though barely. This is mainly a focus on Drakkon, Silver and Wolfe. Though, if you're interested in more of them, I was thinking about doing a sort of prequel to Shades. Like during the time Nyte was growing up in the Citadel. This idea originally came to me because of how many people were saying I rushed Nyte and Arthas's relationship. I guess it didn't seem rushed to me because I had the idea of her being in the citadel all those years, but I could understand how people wouldn't see it the same way I would. So if that's an interest to you, any of you, ill have no problem doing that. I just felt like I would be reiterating things I've already gone over in shades.**

**Drakkon part 2**

Providing Drakkon with a room of his own, while courteous, was unnecessary. Drakkon didn't sleep. Well, not for a sufficient amount of time, anyway. He had learned to survive from half hour naps every now and again. This was due to the simple fact of training himself to stay awake. It began when he was thirteen. The nightmares started and he stopped sleeping. That lasted for nearly five days before he finally couldn't stand to be awake anymore. After waking up from a fourteen hour, horror-riddled snooze, he came up with a sleeping pattern in which he could get the sleep he needed to survive, without it being long enough for the nightmares to start. Therefor, the room would go nearly unused.

It didn't take long for Jaimee to figure this out, either. For whatever reason it may have been, she was awake most nights, too. Though she usually preoccupied herself in the kitchen, cleaning, drinking cups of hot tea, taking care of her cats or taking inventory of her food supply, she could hear him every now and again, pacing upstairs in the room she had given him. She didn't ask, and he didn't tell. There wasn't a whole lot of communication between the two, but he had kept his end of the bargain in helping her around the restaurant. He ran the errands and served plates, washed things when needed and other odd things around the kitchen without complaint.

Jaimee always opened the shop early, nearly sunrise. The reasoning behind this, was that sunrise was when the majority of the adventurers rose, and she wanted to be open in hopes for their business before they departed the city. This strategy worked perfectly, as they were usually the busiest in the early hours when the adventurers searched for one last hot meal they didn't have to prepare themselves. As the day went on, the business would diminish, therefor Jaimee rarely kept the restaurant open in to the night, unless they became unusually busy. This was when Drakkon took his chance to scout the city,assist guard, speak with King Wrynn, and do whatever there was to earn the city folk's trust, which wasn't as long and grueling a process as Drakkon had originally thought. In fact, he already had a few things to bring up when the day came to report back to the Citadel.

"I'm gonna close up, now." Jaimee sighed as she entered the kitchen, catching Drakkon's attention. "Apparently, there's some big thing in Dalaran so we're not going to get anyone else in here today." She explained, and he gave a nod. He praised days like this. It meant that there was more time he could spend doing the things that he wanted to do. He finished up washing the dishes in the sink, Jaimee joining him to dry and put away, before he started through the place towards the door. "Wait." She tried, and he rose a brow back to her. "Could I just get you to do one last thing for me?"

"What?" He asked a bit warily.

"I need to get a few things from the market, and I could use someone to help me carry it all back." She said, waiting to gauge his reaction. He had been there for just two weeks, and she was beginning to pick up on a few things. Namely, when she closed the restaurant, he was gone, and didn't return until late in the night. He didn't like to do extra things, and this fact made her feel as though she was overstepping her boundaries by asking extra of him. Like she was crossing some bold and very pronounced line. She had honestly expected him to decline, but he agreed with a short nod, and she smiled. "Oh! Thank you so much. I promise, it won't take long." She set down her rag, turned out the kitchen light, and happily made her way out the door with him.

Drakkon cursed himself for believing it would be short. Though he could tell she was attempting to hurry, it was still after dark before they came close to being done. She had purchased what Drakkon considered to be a ridiculous amount of food, considering he didn't eat much, before they made it back to the house and Jaimee awkwardly opened the door.

"Thank you." She grinned as she set down her bags of food and took Drakkon's from him. "Why don't you let me make you something? Now that I've got some extra food to spare." She suggested, and he looked ready to protest. Though it was too late to do any work now, he was paranoid, and had been for quite some time, about others preparing food for him. "Please? It would make me feel better. I never see you eat." She said as she scurried around the kitchen, putting away the food. "I'm a good cook, I promise. Sit." She gestured to the table, and Drakkon gave a reluctant sigh before sitting down. He was hungry, but not to the extent that he needed to eat that second. Jaimee cast a smile as he sat, and quickly brought out the pans and ingredients needed to make a meal. "Like steak?" She asked, looking back to him and holding up the slab of meat she'd just bought. He nodded, and she turned back to the stove to cook it. "You do know you can talk to me, right? I mean, you're the most quiet person I've ever met." She said as she set the fire and moved to sit across from him at the table while the steak cooked. "How can you go through life without talking to anyone?"

"There's really no need." He said with a slight shrug.

"Well, of course there is. What did you do, before you came here?" She attempted with a warm smile.

"I was an alchemist." Drakkon answered. Deciding this would be the best option to go with, rather than necromancer, or being heir to the frozen throne.

"Really? Did you like it?" She continued. He nodded, and Jaimee made note not to ask simply yes of no questions. "When did you start practicing alchemy?"

"I was young. Maybe nine." He answered her questions as if he was being interrogated, and it shed a bit more light to just how unsocial he truly was.

"I started cooking young, too. My mother would let me help her cook suppers all the time." Jaimee said, and got to her feet to season and flip the steak. "She loved animals, too. I suppose some of that rubbed off on me." She chuckled, gesturing to the cats scattered around the room. As the steak began to sizzle, she removed it from the fire and set it on a plate, taking out a knife and fork before setting the food in front of Drakkon, willing him to eat with a wide smile. Still hesitant, he cut off a piece and plopped it into his mouth as Jaimee turned to make him a glass of tea to go with it. In that instant, it was amazingly clear why so many chose to eat at Jaimee's restaurant. Although Drakkon's infamous poker face remained unchanged, he was quite pleasantly surprised by the quality of her cooking, and took another bite without hesitation. "So, you said you're from Northrend?" Jaimee asked as she aet down the glass of tea and sat across from him at the table with her own. Drakkon nodded. "Mind if I ask why you left?" There was a small hint of a foreign emotion behind her voice, but it was one that Drakkon couldn't completely pin.

"I thought I should get out and see the rest of Azeroth." He replied simply as he continued to eat. He imagined what it was like for Silver and Wolfe. If they had someone bombarding them with questions, and if they were able to hold their cover. If just one of them lost it, all of them could be in serious trouble. Jaimee nodded with a small smile.

"I've only been there once." Jaimee said. "I like it much better here. Did you have family, there?" He nodded. He finished eating quickly, and got up from the table to carry over the plate, cup and silverware to wash in the sink. It was getting late, and he had to retreat, somewhere, to be able to go back to the Citadel.

"I'm going to head up for bed." He announced, looking back to Jaimee. "Thank you for the food." He added before leaving the kitchen with a short goodnight. He retreated to his room, closing the door to keep out the pesky cats, and sitting near the window. He had to wait until Jaimee was in bed before attempting to create a death gate, in case she were to, for some reason, enter his room and see it. Perhaps it would be an even wiser idea to leave the house, the city, completely. To save himself the risk. He watched the sky grow dark, took a short, half an hour nap, and then began to make his way quietly down the stairs. Much to his surprise, Jaimee was still awake in the kitchen. At least she had her back to where he stood. If he was quiet enough, she wouldn't even notice him. She had a new glass of tea that sat untouched in front of her, and her shoulders were shaking just slightly. Was she crying? Drakkon hesitated slightly, before thinking better and continuing for the door. What business was it of his, anyway? With this thought in mind, he opened and closed the front door silently before making his way through the city and into the woods outside of it. After a quick glance around, Drakkon pulled out the gemstone and quickly created the dark purple and black swirling portal, stepping through it as soon as it appeared and instantly becoming aware of the cold chill of Icecrown.


	6. Silver Ch 2

**Silver's part 2**

Silver couldn't believe that two weeks had went by so quickly. She had no troubles getting into the skyguard, once they witnessed her flying skills and readiness to accept their tasks. They had stationed her with D'mitri and his sister, Aldana, considering it was D'mitri that had suggested her there. She found it quite joyful. She had hoped to be dealing with the demons of the Outlands a good deal. It intrigued her to see all the different types, and she had even bought a small journal in which she used an amazing drawing talent to sketch out the different species, making small notes about their abilities on the side. Though she hadn't heard a thing of the Shattrath civilization planning anything against the Citadel, she heard many adventurers talking about raiding it, each attempting to create a name for themselves.

"Where's your head, Silver?" D'mitri called through the harsh winds. The drake beneath her seemed to agree, giving a squawk and slight buck, as if to jerk the Warlock back into reality.

"What?" She called, snapping out of her daze and craning her head around to see D'mitri.

"I said, nether storm's on the way!" He had to yell to be hears over the rolling thunder. "We've got to get somewhere safe! Follow me!" Silver's drake didn't even wait for an order. It whipped around, following as D'mitri lead it through the darkened skies. Soon enough, the dark, nearly black sky would light up with bright rays of purple, pink and blue. All together like that, it appeared to be some sort of massive electrical malfunction. Silver was only able to make this connection due to witnessing a few of Drakkon's failed engineering attempts. D'mitri quickly descended, and Silver's drake followed instantly. They landed beside a cave that looked like it would be quite a squeeze, especially if their drakes were expected to fit, as well. More concerned about them than herself, Silver rushed her drake foreward, letting it enter the cave before she did. D'mitri, after rolling his eyes, ordered his drake inside, snatched Silver's arm, and pulled her into the cave with him in just enough time to dodge a thick, sizzling lightning bolt.

"You could have died, staying out there like that." D'mitri scolded. "Why do you think they're called Nether Drakes? They can withstand the storm, they just don't like to." He explained, then looked out to the sky, as if searching for something.

"I'm sure Aldana made it somewhere safe." Silver tried. "Probably long before we did."

"I hope so." D'mitri nodded. After another moment's pause, he looked back to the cave and gathered some dry leaves and sticks before looking to Silver for assistance. With an understanding nod, she cast a fireball at the pile, setting it ablaze and shedding light in the cave. The two drakes had huddled in the back of the cave and lain down, uttering soft clicks and purrs every so often, as if trying to comfort one another. The fact that they had huddled in the back created an efficiant amount of room for Silver and D'mitri to sit comfortable in front of the small fire.

Silver was watching the storm outside intently. Though every flash was bright and dangerous, and the thunder loud and frightening, she couldn't help but think of it all as beautiful, in it's own twisted way. Things like this didn't happen in Northrend.

"I hate it here." She heard D'mitri say from beside her.

"In the Outlands?" Silver asked, breaking her gaze from the storm to look over at him as he nodded. "Oh, how could you possibly?" She breathed. "I love it. It's amazing."

"Only a warlock would think so." He smirked. "I'm only here because of Aldana. She insisted that we come and join the skyguard."

"Why?" Silver rose a brow.

"Some vendetta thing. Trying to right the wrongs of our ancestors or something of the sort." He shrugged. "She said I had to come along or she would never forgive me. I knew it was an exaggeration, but if she was going to come here, I _had_ to." He said. "I felt like I needed to protect her. In truth, I still feel that way. I guess that's why I'm still here. It's also why, if something happens to her in this damn storm, it'll be my fault."

"How sweet of you. Caring for your sister that much." She smiled. "I'm sure she's fine." Silver nodded, and D'mitri cast a smile of his own.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Two brothers." She nodded.

"Are they older than you?"

"Well, one is younger than me. The other is my twin." She said.

"Well, I'm sure both of them feel the same way about you that I feel about Aldana." He said, and Silver laughed quietly.

"Wolfe, maybe. He's a fighter, though. He would only protect me for the thrill of clashing swords. Drakkon..." She paused. "He doesn't care much about anything, anymore." She shrugged.

"Why's that?" D'mitri asked.

"Well..." Silver faltered. "He used to care a while ago. He was happy all the time, care free, prideful... A lot like Wolfe, actually, only more noble and less self-centered. Then, something happened to our mum, and he wasn't able to help. She nearly died, and so did he, trying to save her. After that, he just changed..." Silver paused. "It was almost like it broke his spirit to be completely powerless like that. He stopped caring about anything."

"And you saw all of this?" He asked, and Silver gave a nod.

"For the most part."

"How did it affect you?"

"Oh... Well I was frightened, of course." Silver said. "But, overall, I feel I'm the same person I always was." This was a complete lie, and she knew it. She was scared, each and every day. Seeing someone, well, two someones, that she loved, that had that much fight, pride, and spirit, broken down by the same individual, all at once... She knew she would never be able to match her mother's strength, confidence, or fighting spirit. Silver knew that, had it been her in that position, she never would have survived, let alone be able to drag a man away from her son when she was nearly dead, herself. And seeing how it had destroyed her brother like that... In truth, it may have benefited Drakkon more than he would ever admit. Silver couldn't blame him for this denial, however, since the bad far outweighed the good. After Drakkon had recovered, he became rather obsessed with power, never wanting to feel that same helplessness ever again. He took his training more seriously, was always doing things to better his skills, and would often be found nose-deep in a mage book. He was stronger because of it, whereas Silver was weaker.

"Silver?" D'mitri said, snapping her from her daze.

"Hm?" She rose a brow. "Sorry."

"I said we may as well try to sleep through the storm, it doesn't look like it will be letting up any time soon." As he said this, he was unsnapping the clasps that held his cloak on, laying down to use it as a blanket.

"Oh." She nodded. "Good idea." She, too, lay down, but didn't sleep. She waited, listening for a while until she could hear his steady breaths. Once she was confident he was sleeping, she rooted through her bags, took out a stone gem, and created a death gate. She gave one more glance back to D'mitri before stepping through.


	7. Wolfe Ch 2

**I apologize for the short chapters thus far. The next one will be another short one, then I will make them longer, or at least try to the best of my ability.**

**Still dont really have a clue where wolfe is heading, so I kinda bs'd my way through this chapter. Sorry.**

**Wolfe part 2**

Wolfe was surprised. She was just as much a stubborn fighter as he. The Blood Elf girl he had met, the one whose rare white saber had stolen his meal. After confronting her two weeks previously, she had locked him in a rather intense duel. He was impressed, to say the least. Though he wasn't one to give up a fight, he could tell that she wasn't about to give up until she was dead. Therefor, he was the one to back down. He couldn't see it honorable to kill another over a few gold coins. She seemed to respect him for this, and explained that she had no means of getting a meal for herself. The armor and items she carried were all won. Earned. She lived from caverns, caves, and abandoned houses along her travels, and her saber had taken to gathering food for her. Wolfe, with a burt of nobility, had offered her some gold for a room at the inn, a meal she could purchase, herself, and enough to repair her badly damaged armor.

She, being impressed with his generosity, offered her friendship. It didn't take long for him to realize she and her saber had an unusual was unlike any other hunter and pet relationship he had ever seen. In fact, it was less of a pet and owner relationship, and more of a friendship. He could easily compare it to that of siblings.

"Rose." He spoke, gaining the hunter's attention. "Where did you find your saber?"

"He found _me_." She replied simply. "I was lost near Iron Forge. He lead me out before the Dwarves could find me." At this, wolfe cocked his head. Sabers were known to be hostile, yet this one apperantly noted her peril and offered it's assistance. He looked to the Saber in wonder. It lay at Rose's feet, pawing at a loose rock in the rubble road playfully. "After I was out of there, he never left my side again." She smiled, following Wolfe's gaze to the saber and scratching it behind the ear, making it purr and close it's golden eyes. "Isn't that right, Frost?"

"What were you doing? When you got lost by Iron Forge?" Wolfe asked.

"Looking for home." She said. "I wandered away from my town when I was ten, went too far, and got lost." She explained. "I wasn't able to find my town again until four years later, and by then, it had been destroyed. I don't know what by, or if my family survived, but I haven't seen them since. It's been three years since then." She shrugged it off as though it was nothing.

"So... Seven years you've been on your own?" Wolfe asked with concern. He hadn't expected such a tragic story.

"No." She shook her head. "I've had Frost." She smiled, then offered the rest of her meal to Wolfe, who took it gladly. He'd been so sidetracked that day he had forgotten to eat. "So, up for some late-night battles?" Another thing about Rose and her saber, they had quickly joined with Wolfe to become a team of mass destruction. Most of their time was spent going from portal to portal in the Hall of the Brave, each time coming out victorious.

"Actually," He began reluctantly. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to call it a night." Wolfe lied, digging into his bag, producing a few coins that he handed to Rose. "That'll get you another room at the inn." He smiled, finishing his meal and, after a quick goodnight, going into the inn and heading for his room. He locked the door behind him before quickly making a death gate and going through, hoping he wouldn't be the only one of his siblings to arrive late.


	8. Report

**The meetings aren't really going to be very eventful. In fact, I probably wont write the actual council meetings for the most part. This one was just to kinda test my ground. By the way, im writing the rough draft for this at work lol so it might be a bit odd at places because im so bored. You'll se what I mean in nthis chapter. This is a very short chapter, and im sorry. But the next chapter is gonna be super long compared to the other chapters so be excited. Just dont know if I will be able to finish it tonight. I gotta get to bed here soon.**

"Drakkon, honey!" Nyteshayde's voice erupted, and Drakkon was enveloped in a tight hug. He sighed and gave her a half-hearted pat on the back before she released him. "How was it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mum." Drakkon said.

"Why do you smell like cats?" Nyteshayde asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not-"

"Mum!" Silver called out, rushing forward to hug Nyteshayde, who gladly returned it. Then, Silver pulled away, wrinkling her nose and looking to her brother.

"Drak, why do you smell like-"

"Has the meeting started yet?" Drakkon interrupted in exasperation.

"Not yet." Nyteshayde shook her head. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Isn't that what the meeting is for? Specifically?" Drakkon asked.

"The meeting is to discuss what you have found out. I just want to know what you've been doing. Things they wouldn't care about, anyway." Nyteshayde said.

"I joined the skyguard." Silver spoke up. "And I've been exploring the Outlands. There are so many different sorts of demons there, mum, it's amazing! I've met nearly the entire flight crew and we protect cities from attacks." Silver explained enthusiastically, making Nyteshayde smile as she nodded. Then, she looked to Drakkon expectantly.

"Nothing other than what I'm _supposed_ to be doing." He lied, simply to avoid the conversation. Silver stuck her tongue out at him before a slightly unnerved Wolfe arrived.

"Am I late?" He asked before receiving his welcoming hug from Nyteshayde.

"It hasn't started yet." Drakkon answered. Wolfe looked relieved for a moment, then looked to Drakkon with a raised brow and opened his mouth to speak. "If you ask why I smell like cats, I'll have to kill you." Drakkon grumbled, and Wolfe chuckled. "It'll just make it more of a surprise if you don't start believing me."

"Drakkonus, hun, you're not going to kill your brother." Nyteshayde said.

"All of you." The King's voice rose from the doorway, gaining their attention. "Get in here. We're waiting for you."


	9. Drakkon Ch 3

**Alright, here goes the long chapter :D**

**Drakkon part 3**

It was dark and eerily quiet as Drakkon's eyes opened. He was in a cold, thick forest. White fog rolled underfoot as he got to his feet. No chirping crickets, singing birds, hooting owls, not even the faint rustle of trees or bush alive with small rodents. Tho only sound was that of his own heartbeat and the rumbling of the dark thunder clouds in the deep violet, starless sky above. This alone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight as he strained his eyes against the fog surrounding him. As he began to cautiously walk forward, his feet felt heavy, as if urging him to stay still. This request went ignored, however, when a piercing scream rended the silence and Drakkon set off running towards it.

As he ran, roots began to spring from the ground, trying to trip him, to slow him down. A few caused him to falter, yet he kept his quick strides, agilely jumping over the twisting roots. The fog itself joined in next, rising to envelop him in a blinding white cloud. He pressed on, straining his ears for any sound to guide him. The scream sounded again, and he darted left for it. It's source was the only thing on his side. The fog settled a bit, but still sufficiently obscured his vision enough so he could barely make out objects even a few feet in front of him. Rain suddenly began to fall, hard enough to nearly hurt, and the trees themselves came to life. They shifted and moved, trying to block his path as they swung their branches at him. He cursed, though his own voice was apparently among the sounds deafened in the area. The screams had stopped, forcing Drakkon to continue upon intuition alone.

Then, the fog cleared enough to allow him view of a large tree directly in front of him, and he came sliding to a halt in front of it. As he looked up, he could see the mangled and unconscious body of Nyteshayde dangling from a limb high in the tree. He attempted to call to her, but his voice still failed him. With a second to catch his breath and prepare himself, he leapt into the tree, starting to climb. He climbed for quite a while, what felt like miles, before he looked up again. She was still just as far away as when he began. As he looked down, he could see he was very far away from the ground, as well. The tree seemed to have been growing as he climbed. He looked back to the branch, but Nyteshayde's body was gone.

Suddenly, a dark, booming laugh erupted from the silence and the tree jerked, nearly causing him to loose his grip. Then, the tree began to shoot back down into the ground so quickly that the wind was breaking off branches as it went. In a panic, Drakkon tried to climb higher, jumping, and even teleporting, from branch to branch. The ground was coming up fast, and, as Drakkon leapt from a branch, another snapped off and rammed into him, knocking him from the tree completely. He flailed slightly as he fell quickly to the ground. He hit hard and tumbled, hissing in pain as the dark laugh continued. Then, Drakkon looked up to see a tall, neigh, giant Night Elf looking down at him, a twisted , malicious grin splayed on his features and the limp body of Nyteshayde in his hand. Drakkon scrambled to his feet below the elf, attempting spells that refused to manifest.

"You're still just as pathetic and useless as you were when you were a child!" The Night Elf cackled, a deep, demonic undertone to his voice. Drakkon attempted to yell, but still, his voice was silenced. Instead, his mouth simply formed the hate-filled words _I'll fucking kill you, Kil'sha!_ As Kil'sha laughed again, roots sprung from the ground, wrapping around Drakkon's limbs and pulling him to the ground with a hard thump."Just sit there and watch like a good little boy!" Kil'sha said. At that moment, Nyteshayde sprung to life in his hand, letting out an agonized scream as large wounds ripped through her flesh by an invisible source. Drakkon tried to yell again as he struggled wildly against the roots. Kil'sha laughed again, dangling Nyteshayde in front of his to give Drakkon a clear view of her panic and pain.

Then, Kil'sha flipped her around, placing her in his giant mouth and swallowing her whole before lifting up a foot to crush Drakkon. As it quickly rushed down at him, Drakkon struggled even more against the roots, letting out a yell until finally...

"Drakkon! Drakkon!" The soft, female voice invaded his mind as the scene before him faded away as his bright green eyes opened into darkness again. The first thing he noticed was his hear pounding out of his chest and the struggle it took even to breathe. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a house, in a room, on a soft, comfortable bed. Not in a cold, dark forest. No roots restraining him, and no giant Kil'sha about to stomp him flat. His hand flew to his chest to snatch the gentle, comforting hand that rested there. He had been having a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Jaimee asked from the darkness beside him. He released her hand and sat up, struggling to catch his breath as he nodded. He sent a small spell of fire to light the candle beside the bed. He had enough darkness for one night. Jaimee sat on the edge of his bed, concern deep in her features.

"I'm fine." He said, attempting to sound reassuring, though his voice came out shaky.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I... Could hear you from all the way downstairs." She tried cautiously. "I mean... This is the first I've seen you sleep through the night, and you..." She trailed off. He wasn't paying attention. He was far too fixated on trying to calm himself and drive unwanted memories away. He had, however, caught the gist of what she had said, and she had no idea. This nightmare had been one of the better ones.

"I'm fine." He repeated, his voice finally finding it's balance. His tone suggested for her to leave, but she hesitated.

"You can talk to me, you know." She breathed, and his eyes locked to hers.

"There's nothing to tell." He said. "Just a bad dream." The look in her eyes suggested she knew differently, but she didn't vocalize it.

"Do you want to come downstairs? I can make you a cup of tea to calm your nerves." She asked. He nodded, and she smiled slightly as she got to her feet and left for the kitchen. After a few more deep breaths, he rose from the bed to follow. The light from the kitchen was welcomed as he walked into it, and the smell of hot tea wafted delightfully through the air. Jaimee was pouring it into two small cups and, as she turned from the counter, her eyes widened in shock.

"Drakkon, you're bleeding!" She gasped, setting the tea on the table and taking a few steps forward. Drakkon glanced down to see that she was right. There was a large spot of red growing on the chest of his shirt, near his shoulder.

"Shit." He breathed.

"Here, sit down, let me look at it." She said, leading him to the table and gesturing for him to sit. She gave him a look, and he hesitantly removed his shirt. As the wound was revealed, Jaimee gasped. He had a large, deep scar that ran from his collarbone down across his chest at a diagonal slice. As she moved to look at his back, the scar repeated itself. It appeared that the initial wound had nearly severed his arm off. The scar had torn open in several places, front and back, and was bleeding quite a bit. She was surprised at his lack of pain in the given situation.

"How did this happen?" She breathed, taking a cloth from a drawer to dab away the blood.

"It was a long time ago." He answered. The scar ripping open had been a new addition to the nightmares and, frankly, had him baffled. "I got stabbed." He finished, and her eyes found his with concern.

"Stabbed? Elune... Who stabbed you? How long ago?" She asked, setting the clothh on the table to twist a healing spell between her fingers.

"It was..." He started. "Just a long time ago. It doesn't matter." As the cool spell hit his flesh, he flinched, feeling the fibers of his sking mold themselves back together quickly. She wiped it again with the cloth before moving to her feet again.

"You're a mystery. You know that?" She said as she sat in the chair across from him. He shrugged as he used the cloth to wipe away what he could of the blood on his shirt before tugging it back on. When he looked up to her, she had her head cocked to the side slightly, watching him as if trying to evaluate him. This made him uneasy, and he shifted in his seat.

"Why do you hide from everyone, Drakkon?" She asked quietly after a while of the two sipping tea in silence.

"Why do you?" He retaliated, locking eyes with her. He hadn't forgotten when he saw her crying in the kitchen a few months back. He also had no doubt this was what she was doing when she heard him dreaming. At his retort, her eyes fell to her mug of tea.

"Because it's safer for me if I do." She said.

"And it's safer for _everyone_ if I do." He replied, and her eyes met his with the faint sparkle of tears in them. This made him flinch inwardly. Had he hurt her, somehow?

"Why can't you trust me?" She asked, though he knew her tears were not for this reason. He sighed.

"I can't trust anyone." He said. She nodded slightly, going back to her tea. This had him intrigued. He could tell she was fishing for information, but lost interest when it came at the cost of having to reveal her own secrets. This meant she had something grand to hide, and he found himself curious. He did not, however, know how to go about gathering those secrets without blowing his cover. Also, whether he wanted to admit it, he valued her company. He didn't want to scare her off by letting her see into his deranged mind.

"If I tell you something..." He began, gaining her attention. "Something about myself, any one question you want answered... Would you answer one for me?" He asked. This was it. If she was curious enough, then he could find out what she was hiding. She took a moment to consider, before giving a nod.

"But only if I get a true explanation, and not just a few simple words." She said.

"Same for you?" She nodded. "Agreed."

"How did you get that scar?" She asked. He took a while to prepare the answer, weeding out anything he may say that could give away who he truly was.

"When I was young..." He started, and a sudden, unwanted sinking feeling overtook him. "My mother was... Captured, and put into a cell with a..." He struggled, biting back all the vulgar words that rushed to mind. "A very bad guy. I had to watch him hurt her and I couldn't do anything about it. I'd never felt so powerless." He said. "I grabbed a sword from someone else that was there and attacked him through the bars, to try to save her. He got it away from me and..." He trailed, simply gesturing to his shoulder.

"Was she alright?" Jaimee breathed, and he looked up to her. She had been hanging on every word.

"Yeah, she... My father was able to get the door open and get him away from her."

"Thank Elune for your father." She said, sounding relieved. He couldn't help the short snort of laughter that escaped him upon hearing her say those words. She gave a slightly startled look to him, and he waved it off.

"You..." He tried. "I've never heard anyone say that about him before but, yeah, I guess you're right." It was her turn, and he knew she wouldn't enjoy it. She sat anxiously waiting, as if she already knew what he was going to ask. The tears were already welling in her eyes. He faltered.

"Why..." He paused. "Why do you have so many cats?" He asked. As if knowing it was being talked about, one looked up from the floor at Drakkon's feet and purred. As much as he would have hated to admit it out loud, the wide, relieved smile that broke across her features was much more satisfying than the answer to the question he wanted to ask would have been.

"I just." She started, standing from the table and taking both their mugs to the sink. "I just love cats. I don't really have a long explanation for it." She said as she turned back to face him. He nodded, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. It seemed to fade as quickly as it came however, appearing as more of a twitch, rather than a smile. He rose from the chair and pushed it in as she approached him, and a sense of slight impending doom set in as it always did when someone came too close. It was realized when she wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. He froze, unaware of how to handle the situation. She ended it quickly, however. She knew him far better than he thought.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, and he offered a nod. "Well, I guess it's back to bed, then." She said as she started past him.

"I'm just going to... clean... or something." He ended with his voice trailing off. He had no desire to sleep anymore, that night. She paused, looking at him with concern.

"You can't hide from sleep forever, Drakkon." She tried. "You can't hide from nightmares. They'll catch up to you. Your body needs sleep." He hesitated. "Come on." She smiled slightly. "I'll sit in there until you fall asleep." There was no arguing with her as she gestured for him to follow. She wasn't going to let up until he at least tried. He felt like a child as he laid down in bed and she sat on it beside him.

"When I was very young, my mother used to do this for me when I had nightmares. It helped me sleep just knowing she was there to protect me." She finished, a slight sadness in her voice.

"But you don;t fight, Darkwing." He said, and she chuckled.

"I don't fight unless there's a good reason." She corrected, putting out the candle and settling back against the headboard. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and tried to look as though he was sleeping. They stayed that way for a while before he felt her shift. His hopes of her finally retreating to her own room were dashed, however, when she settled in beside him. She was just getting more comfortable.

"I now you're not sleeping." She breathed, and he let out an exasperated sigh that made her giggle.

"I'm not tired."

"The bags under your eyes suggest otherwise." She said, and he opened his eyes to look over at her.

"I've had enough sleep to survive." He said, and she gave him a look as if to say _just barely. _"You don;t understand what it's like."

"Who says I don't?" She asked, quirking a brow. "I've had my fare share of nightmares, believe me. The trick is not to let them get to you. They aren't real."

"Try telling that to my shoulder." At this, she faltered.

"Well, you were thrashing around quite a bit." She attempted.

"Not bad enough to break open scar tissue." More silence, as she tried to search for an explination.

"What if I promise to wake you up the second you start to have a nightmare?" She said after a while of silence. He began to protest, but she huffed. "I promise. Please, I'd feel better."

"Alright, fine." He gave in with a heavy sigh as he settled back into bed and closed his eyes.


	10. Silver Ch 3

**My apoogies for the long wait. I've had a lot going on recently, including being obsessed with getting Nyte better gear in-game lol. Anyway, I thought I should continue before I talk myself out of it. Another short chapter, sadly.**

**Also, I'm gonna cut out Wolfe's part, because I haven't developed it enough to keep this story rolling :/ I appologize, but his part is what keeps holding me back.**

**Silver's part 3**

Silver sat as still as she possibly could, the only movement being that of her sketches, capturing in detail the small creature before her. Her continued study of demons was what lit her spirit. The air in Shadowmoon Valley was thick and foggy, making it hard to breathe, let alone see through. The small demon hadn't even noticed her presence, though she was only a small distance away. In her small journal, she continued to draw the creature, capturing every detail with rather impressive talent. The wind shifted just slightly, but enough for her scent to travel and the fog to clear enough to allow the demon view of her. It let out a startles squawk, then made a mad-dash away.

"No, no, no! Come back, I'm almost finished!" She called, snapping the journal closed and running after the demon. She hadn't seen another like it, and therefor her more stubborn qualities were what made her pursue it. It was fast, and made a serpentine pattern as it ran, attempting to loose the Blood Elf in the fog. It's final act of desperation was to run through a broken hole in a large, thick wall. Silver followed without a second thought, and was barely able to see the small demon in the darkness.

It appeared to have lead her into some sort of ancient palace, but this was all Silver could process. Her main focus was the demon. She chased it along the walls, as though the creature was avoiding main hallways. This was another thing that went unnoticed by Silver, however. Before long, the demon stopped and looked back to Silver as it cornered itself. Silver smiled triumphantly and immediately re-opened the journal, determined to finish what she had started. The creature seemed a bit skittish, and began to look at it's surroundings frantically. Then, it took off again, running straight past her. She made a wild grab at it, and cursed when it slipped through her fingers. She rose to her feet and began to chase after it again, before the rest of the room caught her attention, or, rather, the creatures inside it. Different sizes, species, races, all wielding spears or swords pointed in her direction. Without another second's pause, she ran in the opposite direction.

The small demon she had originally been chasing had lead her through so many halls and up or down so many stairs that she had no chance in finding her way back out. She was completely lost. She looked down every possible path as she passed them, hoping for something that looked familiar. They were chasing her, for sure. She could hear them quite clearly, though she was maintaining a small lead in her panicked adrenalin rush, moving faster than she ever had before. To stop meant death and, therefor, was not an option. She glanced back to see how close they were and collided hard with what her mind registered as a brick wall. She cursed loudly and fell backwards to land on the floor. She looked out of instinct to see what she hit, and her eyes widened. He was tall and muscular with long black hair. Long, curled demon's horns grew from his forehead and a dark cloth was wrapped around his eyes, which were glowing such a bright green that they shone through the fabric with an eerie, smokey effect. His legs ended in hooves, and all over his torso were bright arcane markings.

D'mitri had told her a few stories about the fabled half-demon, Illidan Stormrage. Living in Shadowmoon Valley in a place known as the Black Temple with countless minions. Silver had always thought these to be fairy tales, meant to scare her from wandering off. It was fairly obvious to her, now, that he had been telling the truth. If there was one thing that stuck out in her mind just then, it was that she was, in fact, trespassing in Black Temple. She had learned from her childhood within the Citadel, watching her father, that rulers showed no mercy for trespassers. Though, the half-demon didn't look quite as angered as she would have thought. He looked a bit annoyed, yes, but, also, a bit amused. As he took a step towards her, a panic made her heart flutter and she jumped to her feet, attempting to run away. The group of demons that had gathered behind her, however, prevented her escape.

"How did you get in here?" Illidan asked n a dark, deep voice, capturing her attention instantly and freezing her in place. She looked back to him, and found herself at a loss for words. She stammered and blinked as she tried to recover herself. "Are you the only one?" He asked, and she was grateful for the simple question, to which she gave a quick nod. "You're positive?" Another nod. "How did you get in here?" He repeated, and Silver still struggled. The amusement was gone, and he barked an order to the demons behind her, effectively making her curse herself for not learning demonic. As soon as he gave the order, she was seized and taken from the room. She gave a faint attempt to struggle, but there was no fighting it. Even if she managed to break free, she would be killed.

They entered a room that, to Silver, smelled a hell of a lot like Fleshwerks. They took her armor, staff, and bags as precaution before they tossed her mercilessly into a small iron cage. Rusted, worn, but magically enforced to render her powers useless. Thankfully, they didn't stay to torture her as she had expected, but left the room after securing the cage, leaving Silver to huddle herself in a corner and wait in wonder.


	11. Drakkon Ch 4

**Sorry its taken so long for me to update. I had to spend a few days re-evaluating where im going with all of this. Hope those of you who liked it are still reading on :) your reviews are what drove me to continue instead of giving up on this.**

**So, enjoy, Drakkon ch 4**

Busy days followed by busy nights. Working round the clock between his work for Jaimee and attempting to work his way up in the king's favor. Of course, Drakkon was glad for the excuse to why he could only take short naps now and again. Jaimee's attempt at getting him to sleep proved futile. Though, he was well trained in pretending, since he had spent so long trying to ease his mother's worries by doing so. Jaimee was just as easily fooled and life continued as usual. She did, however take credit for it and use it to base a bond that shouldn't have existed. The poor girl believed she had fixed him. He became accustomed to it, though, and her friendly chatter was becoming less of a burden. In fact, he had grown quite used to it, and found himself uncommonly concerned when she wasn't as talkative. These times only occurred when he returned at night to find her sitting alone in the kitchen with her usual calming cup of tea. He still pondered her reasons for lack of sleep and, sometimes, her silent tears. Though he didn't feel as compelled to push it as he had wanted to previously.

"Good morning!" Jaimee offered cheerily as Drakkon made his way into the kitchen. She handed him a cup of tea with a smile before sitting with her own. He gave a nod in return, leaning against the counter and taking a sip.

"Slow day?" He asked. Usually, when he awoke from his nightly nap, there were already three or four tables of customers. Today there were none.

"There wasn't much activity this morning." Jaimee shrugged. "Didn't see the point of opening and staying cooped up in here all day."

"I don't believe I've seen you take an entire day off since I've been here." To this, Jaimee only gave a smile and small nod, causeing Drakkon to cock his head slightly. Something was obviously on her mind. Mornings were usually when she was the most eager for conversation. "So, if you're not working today, what've you got planned?"

"I'm not sure, yet." She gave another shrug, and looked from her tea to Drakkon. "Why did you tell me about.. About what happened to you?" She asked.

"You asked." He replied. He still wasn't all to sure why he had told her. Why he didn't simply fabricate a story as he would have with anyone else.

"And.. Your question to me, while I appreciate the gesture... It seems like an unfair trade. That wasn't what you really wanted to ask, was it?"

"I could tell you wouldn't want to answer my original question." He answered. "So, I thought of a different one."

"Yes, but- You can't tell me you really wanted to answer my question, either." To this, he had no response. "What was the question you wanted to ask?" Drakkon took a moment to evaluate her. He could tell she was attempting to appear strong, though the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"I wanted to know.. Why you cry at night." He attempted slowly. Sure enough, he could sense that the question had stirred something inside her, and her eyes dropped back to her tea.

"Do you still want to know?"

"If you want to tell me."

"I think I do." She said. At this, Drakkon moved from the counter to sit across from her at the table. "The thing is, only one other person knows this story and... Forgive me if I get a bit emotional." Drakkon gave a nod of understanding, and Jaimee took a deep, shaky breath in preperation.

"I was so young when it happened. Five years old. Its quite a ways back to remember, but some things you just can't forget if you try.. My hometown was ravaged by the scourge. They just seemed to appear overnight and the town fell to chaos and ruin in no time. There was a group of us that made it to the ships in time, and set sail for the closest continent, Northrend. My mother, father and brother were with me. When we got to Northrend it was so cold and snowy, you could barely see your hand in front of your face from the blizzard, and we docked in the wrong place. There were ghouls everywhere. It was every man for himself, at that point. My father grabbed my brother and my mother grabbed me and they ran. We took refuge in a cave in a cave we stumbled across and my father decided it would be best for us to stay there while he went to look for help. While he was gone, the storm picked up and we got snowed into the cave. It was so cold and dark, and my mother fell ill... We remained there for days before my brother decided to dig a tunnel out of the cave. We should have done so earlier, but my mother had warned us not to, for fear the snow would collapse and flood the cave.

"Well, my brother got through and found a team of adventurers to help get my mother and I out. They took us to a flying ship, where we were fed and warmed. We waited for any sign of my father, but it wasn't long before another ship, one with horde, flew up next to us to attack. They tried to fly us to safety, but the griffons were so riled up.. the sound of the bombs and explosions, all that yelling... They bucked us off and we fell. It wasn't a far fall, really. My mother and I landed in soft snow, but my brother's leg hit a rock. I guess.. The smell of the blood attracted them..." Jaimee's voice cracked, and a tear rolled over her cheek and onto the table beside her tea, into which she had been staring since the start of her tale. "My mother was still so sick, there wasn't much she could do, and my brother knew that, once the ghouls had gotten him, they would come after us. So he ran... They followed him, and we were able to get to a somewhat secluded area. My mother.. She just seemed to give up after my brother died. She was unable to fight her sickness, and passed in her sleep. I had no idea what to do, at that point. Young, cold, alone, and left for dead... The only bit of luck I had was that my father never stopped looking for us. He found me and brought me to, what looked like, a safe walkway high above the numerous scourge below. He gave me food and water and bandaged my wounds.

"Then, there were these, large, horrible creatures.. Like nothing I've ever seen before or since... My father fought them off, keeping me safe, until... I had never seen a death knight before, but I knew what they were. There must have been near thirty of them.. and him... I'll never forget that cold, dark armor, or the icy, careless stare he had... Seeing him, it was like all the life had been drained from Azeroth and there was no hope left. I'd never been so terrified. He commended my father's fighting skills, and offered him a place as one of his knights. Well... Really, it was either join them of be killed. My father, of course, took the deal. Though, only under the terms that I would be safe. My father said his goodbyes to me and they took him away. Though, once they had my father, they could have cared less about the deal, and left me to fend for myself. This one blood elf lady, though, was brave enough to stand up and carry out my father's wishes. She brought me to a small town nearby, and I lived there for quite a few years.

"They were trying to bring me here, to Stormwind, when it happened. They were ambushed by a group of horde and I was captured by an orc. He..." Jaimee's voice cracked again, and more tears trailed over her cheeks. "He did aweful things to me... and kept me locked up for years before I was rescued. A dwarf, who has since become one of my greatest friends, took me in. He gave me a home, a job, a future... I am very lucky to have lived through all of that. So I live for them. My mother, father, and brother, who all saw to it that I made it out alive. My father, being a druid like myself, was always fond of animals. Which is why I never turn away a stray cat. My mother dreamed of opening a restaurant, so that's what I decided to do. My brother was kind and generous, always offering his help to anyone and everyone in need, which is why I took you in." She said, looking up from her tea for the first time since the start of her story. "I know that must seem silly of me... living my life for them..."

"No." Drakkon shook his head. "All of those things you listed, I can tell a part of you wanted to do them for yourself, as well. Besides, if you're living four lives at once, you'll never have a regret, right?" To this, she cracked a smile and gave a nod.

"Thank you." She offered, causing Drakkon to raise a brow in confusion.

"For what?"

"For listening." She shrugged. "I think it helps to talk about it."

"I think I may knew something that would help even more." He tried, trying to think of ways he could word his idea without upsetting her. She gave a questioning look. "I think it might help if you give them a proper burial."

"But..." She paused. "I don't even have their-"She struggled a bit. "I have nothing to bury."

"Just because you have nothing to bury, doesn't mean the gesture would be meaningless." She took a moment to consider his words, mulling it over as she swirled the liquid in her cup.

"I think that's the least they deserve." She nodded in agreement. "You'll help me?"

"Of course." Drakkon answered, and she offered another small smile in thanks.


	12. Silver Ch 4

**Silver's story is taking me longer to evaluate, but im doing my best to keep up the pace :)**

**Silver ch 4**

There was nothing to do but sit and wait. She jumped at ever sound and flinched at every passing shadow. In truth, she had no idea what to expect. She could only find solace in the hopes that her absence would be noticed soon. Though the next council meeting wasn't nor a month or so, and, other than those at the citadel, no one would really miss her. The sky guard would probably assume she had quit and went about her way, and she hadn't really associated with anyone in the outlands outside of them. Her curiosity had certainly done a number on her, this time. It had gotten her into trouble before, but never to this magnitude. The longer she sat in the small cage, the more her mind began to drift. She could be killed waiting for someone to notice she was gone. She shook the thought from her head. It was no time for her to have her mind clouded with anxiety. As she rose her gaze from the floor, she spotted the small, still form of the demon she had originally been chasing after. The reason she was in this predicament. She scowled and suddenly kicked the bars of her cage in frustration, causing the demon to yelp in surprise and scurry a few feet away.

"Damn it..." Silver sighed as her glare disappeared. "I'm sorry, little fella. It's not your fault, really." She moved to crawl towards the bars and stuck her hand through. The demon stared at it, then looked back to her as it slowly crept forward, stopping a few inches away. It leaned forward to sniff her hand and, at that moment, footsteps were heard coming down the hall, and the demon quickly retreated from the room, leaving Silver alone. Sure enough, a woman entered the room and gave Silver a scrutinizing look.

"Are we ready to talk, yet?" She asked harshly. Silver swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a small nod. "Good. How did you get into the temple?"

"There was a crack, a-a hole.. In the wall."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure, I can't remember."

"Who sent you?" She demanded.

"Wh- No one.. I-" Silver began.

"I'll ask you one more time before I force it out of you. Who sent you?"

"I wasn't sent by anyone, I swear. I was f-"

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way." The woman smirked sadistically as she unlocked the cage and pulled Silver roughly out of it. This time, fighting instincts took over and Silver flailed. Kicking, squirming, throwing punches and doing anything she could think of to break free. The woman seemed to have been anticipating this, however, and quickly snatched something to strike across Silver's head, knocking her out cold.

Her ears were ringing and her head was pounding as she awoke. She could feel a dried patch of blood caked to her forehead, and her entire body was aching. She took no time to compose herself, however, when she quickly realized she was chained to a tilted, cold table.

"Hey!" She screamed, tugging and pulling against her restraints violently. "Let me off of this thing! I didn't do anything!" She continued her attempts against the chains, feeling panic build within her.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up." The woman chuckled as she stepped back into the room.

"What the hell do you want! I've told you the truth! What possible use could you have for me/ Please, just let me go!" Silver cried.

"You see, you say you've told me the truth, but I'm not so easily convinced." The woman shrugged as she picked up what appeared to be a whip and started for Silver. "I guess we'll see what you have to say in a little while." At this, she made a quick snap of the whip, creating a long cut across Silver's stomach that made her cry out in pain.

"I told you the truth! Please don't do this!" Silver howled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Still not cooperating, eh?" The woman chucked, and gave another series of whip cracks. She relished in Silver's pained screams with a dark, twisted grin.

"Please, no more!" Silver attempted.

"Who sent you?"

"No one, please! No one sent me I'm telling you the truth!"

"No, dearie, you're still lying to me. Don't you know I hate to be lied to?" Another crack of the whip, this time across Silver's cheek.

"What do you want me to say! I swear I'll say it just tell me what you want to hear!"

"Have you not been listening? I want to know who sent you." The woman snarled.

"Whoever the hell you want to have sent me! Please! Let me down, I can't take anymore!" The woman scowled, and gave one last crack of the whip before Silver's head spun and she was sent back into unconsciousness.

She stayed that way for days. Chained to the table, wounds left untended. She had stopped yelling to be let down, and went without food or water. Her hope had abandoned her completely, and she had even gone so far as to accept death. Then, she felt something move and glanced up to see the small demon perched at the top of the tilted table, sniffing at the wound the iron cuffs were leaving on her wrists. She gave a vague attempt to shoo away the demon, but it only backed out of her restricted reach until she stopped the action. She quickly gave up due to lack of energy and hung her head. She felt the demon return to it's post and heard a few strange noises, to which she payed no mind. Then, her arm fell to her side and gave her a shock. She examined it quickly to find the chain from her cuff had been broken. She looked up to see the demon gnawing it's way through the other chain as well, and have a smile when her other arm came loose. Silver quickly snatched a small hammer from the table of torture tools beside her and cracked apart the chains on her ankles, inadvertently causing herself to collapse to the floor. After going that long in the same position, not using her muscles, it was hard to get herself adjusted again. She gave a wince and slowly heaved herself back onto her feet, a bit wobbly, but she would have to push through the pain if she was planning to escape with her life. The demon sat patiently by the doorway, as if waiting for her to follow it. So she did. It lead her down hallways and corridors, up a few flights of stairs and through large, uninhabited rooms. Then, it urged her up a long, winding staircase, which Silver struggled through immensely, and leaned against the wall to stable herself after reaching the top. She watched as the demon ran forward a bit, stopping in front of a large doorway and changing it's gave between what lay beyond, and Silver's fatigued form. She felt a cool breeze of the night air and a smile crept onto her face as she began forward again. She got to the doorway and took in a deep breath of the crisp air, the smell of freedom, before rushing to the edge of the balcony. She was quite a ways up, a fall like that would surely kill her. Silver's smile faltered. There had to be some way she could get down. She turned to search for an answer and felt her heart leap intpo her throat and her legs freeze her in place.

He hadn't noticed her, yet, thankfully. He was kneeling at the edge of the balcony only a few feet from her, looking out over the valley. Though she was still scared to move, she couldn't help but feel slightly fascinated. Knowing that he didn't notice her, yet, helped to ease her a bit. Enough to truly examine him, as she hadn't been able to do before. When others spoke of the half demon, that's truly what they meant. He still maintained the basic Night elf appearance of his past, despite the transformations that took hold. If it weren't for the fear he bestowed, she would have moved closer. All the stories she had been told of him were contradicted when her eyes found his face. They were always tales of his might and anger, his madness. The stories made him out to be nothing more that a ruthless beast. Though, at that moment, he portrayed a sort of lonely sadness, an inner struggle with a hint of pain. A look she was able to decipher quite well, for she had seen it many times before in the face of her brother, Drakkon. She struggled with herself for a moment, before deciding it best not to bring attention to herself and she slowly and quietly began to make her way back to the doorway. The small demon, however, gave a disapproving chirp, that regretfully echoed from the dark hallway and froze silver in place again as she heard movement from behind her.

"How did you get free?"


	13. Drakkon Ch 5

**Short short chapter, but meaningful**

**Drakkon ch 5**

"There's one." Jaimee spoke, pointing off towards the edge of the forest. Drakkon turned to look and gave a small nod before they started over.

"Have you decided where you want them to be?" he asked, glancing down at her as they walked.

"The woods will do fine. No one will disturb them there, and my family always enjoyed nature. And, you won't have to carry the stones too far." She added, smiling up to him. As they reached the forest, Drakkon lifted a rather large stone with a small grunt and followed Jaimee into the trees. She quickly located a small clearing and Drakkon gladly dropped the rock next to another that was already there before setting off to find a third. Jaimee used tools of her own to begin carving names into the stones, and digging holes before them. It hurt her to put a final rest to it all, but she agreed that it would help her in the long run. She had just finished with the second hole when Drakkon returned to drop a third rock in line with the others.

"I did find a few things to bury." Jaimee said. "It felt wrong to have tombstones with empty graves. After I had been living in Iron Forge for a while, I returned to my hometown.. My old house.. To collect a few things. As a reminder of them.. But I think it's time to let it go. Drakkon glanced artound as she began chipping the third name into the last stone. She had chosen a rather peaceful place, in truth. A small stream was a few feet away, and the area was surrounded by tall, thick trees. Secluded and quiet, away from the horrors and sorrows the rest of Azeroth offered.

"Alright." Jaimee spoke as she moved away. In the three holes lay a brush, a book, and a pendant. Not much, but it was something. Though the names were carved crudely, they were still legible. Valeah, her mother, Methia, her brother, and- Drakkon's stomach flipped as the third name caught his eye. Kil'sha, her father. "Drakkon? Are you alright?" Jaimee tried. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I..." Drakkon struggled, tearing his gaze from the structure to look at her. She looked genuinely concerned, and had a hand resting on his arm, which he hadn't even noticed. "I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you sure? You looked.. Horrified."

"I'm sure." He nodded, attempting to push away all the things tht flooded his mind when he had read the name. "Is there anything you wanted to say?" He asked, nodding towards the amateur graves.

"I.. Don't know what to say."

"Well, what would you say to them if they were here?" He tried.

"I guess.. I guess I would tell them.." She began, and Drakkon gestured to the stones. Jaimee nodded and turned to face them, getting to her knees. "I love you all very much. That will never change, no matter how many years pass. I have each of you to thank for my life, and I will never forget the unprompted kindness you each selflessly showed. You were truly great beings, friends, and the best family I could have ever hoped for." Jiamee said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I miss you all so very much.. But I know Elune is watching over you now and I will see you all again, someday." She finished, bowing her head and succumbing to the silent sobs that made her heart ache. Drakkon hesitated slightly before moving forward to kneel beside her and rest an arm around her shaking shoulders. Almost instantly she turned and clung to him, crying into his chest and hanging on for dear life. He tensed at the action, but forced his way through it until Jaimee had calmed herself and pulled away. She didn't speak as they buried the items, and simply went to sit on the edge of the stream, feet dangling in the water, afterward. Drakkon decided it best to let her grieve, and started off on a small stroll through the woods to give her time. Jaimee was standing in front of the stones again when he returned, and cautiously stepped up beside her. He followed her gaze for a while before holding out a small bundle of flowers to her, to which she took, but gave a questioning look.

"For the graves." He explained. "They looked bare." At this, she gave a small smile and moved forward to place one flower at the base of each stone.

"Four?" She rose a brow. "I think you miscounted, you gave me four." She said as she stood, showing him the stray flower.

"That one's for you." He said, and her smile grew a bit. Drakkon fidgeted slightly and gave a quick look towards the sky. "We should start back, it'll be night soon."

"Yeah. I could use a cup of tea and some sleep." She nodded, and fell into step with him as they made their way out of the forest. "Thank you, for all of this." She spoke. "You really didn't have to."

"Don't mention it." He replied, giving her a small, forced smile that faded quickly, but caused Jaimee to smile back all the same.


	14. Silver Ch 5

**Another short one cause im attempting to make up for lost time**

**Silver ch 5 **

"How did you get free?" Illidan asked, and Silver quickly spun to see him approaching.

"I.. The demon.." She tried, gesturing to the doorway, but the small demon had gone. "He was.. He gnawed through the chains.." She insisted, showing the tall half demon the broken chain on her wrist cuff. "Please.. I didn't.. I don't know the answer to any of these things they've been asking me. They want to know who sent me and I.. No one sent me."

"How did you get into my temple?" He asked, but not nearly as harshly as the woman who had tortured her.

"it was a hole in the wall." Silver said. "I- I can't remember where, exactly. There was this little demon, and I was following it and it just, sort of, ran in through this crack. I was trying to draw him, you see, that's why I was chasing him. But he ran down so many hallways that I just.. I got lost."

"You were drawing a demon?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. If you don't believe me you can check my bags.. There should be a journal in one of them that I use to sketch in." Silver tried.

"And no one sent you?"

"No, I just followed the demon. I swear I meant no harm and I'm so so sorry for trespassing, but I honestly didn't know... Please don't kill me." She rushed.

"You understand I can't simply let you leave." He stated. "You know too much."

"Please. Please, I won't tell anyone anything. I just want to go home.. Please."

"I can't trust that." He said, and tears instantly rimmed her eyes.

"So... That's it? You're just going to kill me?" She breathed.

"Only if you force me. I will move you from the cage but your living conditions will still be far from luxurious." He paused. "Come with me. We'll get those shackles removed and your wounds bandaged." With this, he lead her through the doorway and down the halls before they apparently found who he was looking for. She was healed, bandaged, and had the cuffs removed from her wrists and ankles before she was left in the care of a couple of guards, who were told to find a place for her. The guards weren't as lenient, and took her arms to roughly lead her along with them, talking amongst themselves. When one gave her a once over and chuckled something to the other, she was instantly concerned. They changed direction and brought her to a room which she was rudely pushed into. It was an extravagant, well decorated room, filled with many women of different races. They were all dressed very well, and were all beautiful and well-endowed with many pieces of sparkling jewelry. It made silver feel out of place, due to her ripped, dirty and bloodied clothing, paired with messy, matted hair.

"Hello." A night elf offered, gaining Silver's attention. "What's your name?'

"Silver." She answered quietly.

"Oh how pretty." She smiled. "My name is Levonia. I'm sure you could do for a nice, warm bath, yes?"

"That sounds,, Heavenly, to say the least." Silver chuckled.

"Alright, come with me. The girls and I will have you fixed up and presentable in no time." Levonia smiled warmly, leading Silver to a large fountain-like structure in the center of the room.

"R-Right here? In the middle of everyone?" Silver hesitated.

"Oh, dearie, It's nothing we all haven't seen already. It'll be fine." Levonia insisted, and helped Silver pull the tattered rags from her sore body. She still felt awkward stripping down to nothing in front of all the other women, but they didn't seem to pay her any mind and she eased herself into the water with a happy sigh. Silver's eyes widened as Levonia called over a few friends who bravely went to work at scrubbing off the dried blood and dirt and washing her hair. Although, Silver quickly gave into the pampering after the things she had gone through previously, and rested back with eyes closed and a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She wasn't sure, at that moment, why Illidan had said her living conditions wouldn't improve. She was being treated better, in fact, than she had been even back at the Citadel.

She was dried and dressed, had her hair swept up into a gorgeous curly style, and had make up applied to all the right places. When they were done, Silver could barely recognize herself. She had never considered herself to be pretty, but the things they had done certainly brought out all her best features. She was breath-taking.

"Hello, girls."A blood elf guard grinned as he entered the room. Silver watched as many of the girls jumped to his side, cooing and running their hands over him with seductive smiles. Silver's jaw dropped as she whipped around to face Levonia.

"Am I a concubine?" Silver asked in a loud whisper, horror running down her spine.

"Honey, we all are." Levonia answered with a smile.


	15. Drakkon Ch 6

**Drakkon ch 6**

**lol just realized I've made Kil'sha into a WoW form of Freddy Krueger.**

He knew it all too well. The chilled air, thick fog, and deadly silence. Drakkon cursed to himself, downright refusing to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the dark, dreary forest or the violet sky above, void of clouds stars. He focused all of his attention, instead, on simply waking up. He just had to wake up. He repeated over and over again that it wasn't real, none of it was real and he had to wake up.

"Oh, no, dear boy... It's much more real than you may think." Kil'sha's familiar, echoeing and eerie voice pierced the silence. Drakkon gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tighter, still attempting to block it all out. "Now, now, Drakkon. You certainly didn't show this same fear sixteen years ago." Kil'sha drawled. "Open your eyes and look at me!" He roared. As his voice resounded through the forest, the earth shook, causing Drakkon to lose his balance and fall backwards. He hit a tree, hard, and instinctively opened his eyes. Kil'sha wasn't as tall as he had been last time, but he still had the dark nelk horns, long claws, and hoofed feet. This time, he was covered in dark blood and his eyes were glowing a bright golden yellow.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Drakkon snarled, slightly surprised to find he had his voice, this time. "You're dead!"

"No, I am far from dead." Kil'sha laughed darkly. "Your mother simply freed my spirit. Helped me become what I was meant to be all along." He began to move slowly forward, and with each advancing step, Drakkon took one backwards. "I really must find a way to thank her for that." Kil'sha continued with a smirk. Drakkon scowled and sent a large bolt of frost into the night elf's chest. It seemed to take him by surprise, but he was quick to retaliate. He possessed the trees, again, using one to restrain the mage with it's branches. Drakkon growled, thrashing in it's grasp as Kil'sha started towards him again.

"What the hell do you want from me? Haven't you done enough, already?" Drakkon shot.

"It's never enough." Kil'sha shook his head. "It's a pity, you know... That you neglected to tell your mother about these dreams. You left me no way into her subconscious."

"Sorry to ruin your plans." Drakkon replied, voice dripping with hatred.

"It's also a shame you turned out so much like your wretched father. I might have hated tou just a little less, otherwise." Kil'sha scoffed.

"And it's nothing short of a damned miracle your daughter turned out nothing like you." Drakkon hissed, and Kil'sha's superior demeanor faltered slightly. Enough for the branches restraining Drakkon to loosen a bit and Drakkon was able to feel himself being pulled back into the comfort of a dreamless sleep.

"You stay way from my little kitten, you unworthy brat!" He heard Kil'sha roar, though it sounded further away. Just as he was nearly free of the dream, however, he heard a snarl, like that of a rabid animal. A sharp, horrid pain pierced his leg and instantly awoke him with a wince and a curse.

"Shit!" Drakkon hissed as he jumped out of bed. The sight before him silenced him, however, and left hiom even more confused and concerned than the last time had. Blood soaked the sheets, and the bottom half of his torn and tattered pant leg. With another wince, he moved the shreds of cloth to examine what appeared to be a large, vicious bite mark. Keeping the fabric from touching the wound, he hobbled to the bathroom, resting the limb in the tub and conjuring water to pour over it. The teeth marks were quite deep, and looked as if the creature who caused them could have easily snapped the bone if given the right opportunity. The dreams weren't just annoying and chilling, anymore. They had become, obviously, dangerous.

"Drakkon!"Jaimee's screech came from down the hallway and he looked to the door as she hurriedly burst inside."What in Elune's name happened! What's with all the blood? It... "It's everywhere!"

"Sorry, I'll clean it when I'm done." He replied, going back to rinsing the wound.

"I don't care about the mess! What happened? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, going over to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw the wound and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands "What happened?" She repeated.

"If I knew, I would tell you." He tried.

"How could you not know? This isn't just a bruise, Drakkon, it looks like something tried to take off\ your leg!" Jaimee said, Sitting on the edge of the tub and reaching out to examine the wound.

"Hey, hey!" Drakkon quickly moved back, flinching away from her outstretched hand. "Don't touch it!"

"But, it's so... What the hell did this!" Drakkon wanted nothing more than to scream that it had been her father. In some sort of real-world surreal dream. However, he refrained from doing so.

"I don't know. I was asleep. "He answered, calming himself.

"Well... As little sense as that makes... At least let me help you." She tried, starting to create a healing spell. Drakkon considered telling her to stop, but his own attempts to halt the bleeding were failing. Once she had healed the wound to the best of her ability she snatched a cloth and used Drakkon's conjured water to wipe away the blood." It's going to leave a bad scar." She sighed as she finished, looking up to Drakkon. He gave only a shrug of indifference before moving away from the tub and heading back into his room to change out of his blood-soaked pants. He gathered them up, along with the sheets, before opening the door to find Jaimee already at work on the blood-trail he'd left on the floor.

"I would have taken care of that." He said.

"Don't worry about it. You should be resting after that.. I'm not even sure what to call it." She shrugged slightly, still gathering up the blood with the rag she held.

"What do you want me to do with these?" He asked, referring to the bundle of cloody cloth he held in his arms.

"I've got replacement sheets." She said, finishing her work and standing. She took the sheets from Drakkon and continued her way down the stairs, she seemed more shaken up about the ordeal than he, himself, was. He couldn't help but wonder why. He finished wiping up what was left of the blood in his room before heading downstairs with her.

"What a way to start the morning." Jaimee said a bit shakily.

"Are you alright?" He asked, raising a brow to the nervous night elf.

"I.. That was a lot of blood, Drakkon. And you can't even remember what happened to you? It looks like a wild beast tried to tear off your leg and there's no sign of one getting in anywhere.. I don't understand. I can't see how you can possibly be alright after that."

"Well, it's over now. You healed it, I can walk.. There's nothing more to be concerned about." He tried, and she gave a slightly exasperated look. His attempt to calm her nerves had proven unsuccessful. He knew that she would be even more concerned if he told her the truth about the situation, however. "Why don't we just go for a walk or something?" She looked like she wanted to argue, but gave in with a sigh and strained smile before following him out the door.

There wasn't much talking, which was perfectly fine with Drakkon. She had attempted, at first, but the conversation always seemed to veer back to what had happened, and Drakkon had no new answers for her. This left her alone in her thoughts and, in turn, let Drakkon go back to his own. A sudden gasp from Jaimee broke the silence sharply and she hid behind Drakkon instantly, causing him to glance back at her over his shoulder with a raised brow. She looked completely and utterly terrified.

"Jaimee.. What the hell?" He tried.

"W-We need to go back home now." She said. "I've got a lot to do and.." The tears rimming her eyes deceived her statement and Drakkon attempted to turn around, but Jaimee held him in place like a shield.

"What's going on?" He asked, successfully causing it to sound like more of a demand than a question. She struggled, mouth agape in speechless terror as her eyes darted back in front of them. Drakkon followed her gaze to a small clearing ahead where an orc was kneeling by the river skinning a deer he's just killed. "Don't worry about him. He wouldn't start anything this close to the city." Drakkon said, and Jaimee shook her head as he looked back to her.

"You don't understand... I.. I know him and I... We need to go back to the city."

"How do you know an orc?" Drakkon asked, beginning to turn and escort her back to the road leading to Stormwind.

"Remember how I told you.. about the things that happened to me?" She spoke quietly. "That's the orc that.. kidnapped me.." She finished. To this, Drakkon came to a stop and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am.. I could never forget his face... Please, let's just- What are you doing!" Drakkon had turned and started in the direction of the orc, causing Jaimee to freeze in fright. Suddenly, Drakkon yelled something in a language she couldn't recognize, and she jumped as the orc turned to look at Drakkon. He spotted Jaimee, and a wide, sadistic smirk grew over his face.

"My friend says she knows you." Drakkon said in fluent orcish, gaining back the orc's attention. "Care to explain?"

"Oooh yeah." He said. His voice was deep and gruff, and he turned towards Drakkon without fear. "Yeah, I know 'er." He laughed. "I had some nice times with that lil' girl."

"Well, your 'good times' have left her a bit.. distressed." Drakkon spat, and the orc chuckled more. "I think it would be best if you went over and apologized."

"Apologize?" He roared with laughter, looking back to Jaimee, again. Drakkon simply nodded, and the orc rested a hand on his sword menacingly. "Make me." The twisted smirk that crawled its way onto Drakkon's face, then, clearly uneased the orc a bit, making his own smile fade instantly.

"You see, I was really hoping you would say that." Without a second's pause, Drakkon sent a spell into the orc that knocked him backwards a few yards to smash into a tree and a surprised squeak sounded from Jaimee. The orc snarled, taking out his weapon and rushing at Drakkon. With a quick snap of the wrist, however, a magical shield surrounded the mage and the sword clashed and bounced off of it without so much as nicking Drakkon. Drakkon snickered, sending a frost spell that froze the orc to the ground, just out of range. While the orc was struggling to free himself, Drakkon grabbed up a fallen tree limb and cracked it into the orc's chest hard enough to knock him off his feet and leave him breathless. He dropped his sword and, as he fumbled after it, Drakkon brought the limb down on the orc's back, making him drop to his stomach. With a snarl, the orc rolled onto his back and kicked Drakkon's arm to make him drop the tree limb, then he jumped to his feet and brought his fist to connect with Drakkon's jaw as hard as he could muster.

Drakkon, as if these two attacks had left him unphased, knocked the orc back down by ramming him with his body weight. As the orc tried to scramble back to his feet, Drakkon snatched the fallen sword, stomping his foot on the orc's chest and holding the blade at his throat. The orc wasn't foolish enough to move.

"Now," Drakkon snarled. "Apologize to her." He ordered, moving the blade enough to heave the orc up and throw him at Jaimee's feet. She gasped in shock, staring down at him in horror.

"I'm-" The orc began.

"In common! So she can understand what you're saying!" Drakkon interrupted. The orc struggled, trying to find the translation.

"Me sorry.." He started in broken common.

"Her name is Jaimee, and you had better make this sound sincere." Drakkon ordered.

"Me- Me sorry, Jaimee. " The orc said, looking up to her. "Me sorry for what me do. Me bad orc and me sorry.." He tried, and Jaimee looked from the orc to Drakkon in shock.

"Drakkon.." She breathed.

"Alright.. I did it, let me go." The orc said, transferring back to orcish.

"Not a damn chance, maggot." Drakkon snarled, raising the blade and preparing to decapitate the orc.

"Drakkon, no!" Jaimee shrieked, and both men looked to her in shock. "I know what he did to me was horrible, but..." She faltered, looking to the orc for a moment. "You can't just kill him.. He will pay for his crimes when Elune sees fit. You're better than him. Please, just let him go and we can go home." While the orc had been able to speak broken common, it was obvious he was even worse at understanding it as he looked to Drakkon in question.

"You lucky bastard." Drakkon hissed. "If I ever see you again I will not hesitate to gut you with my own hands, do you understand me?" The orc nodded vigorously, grateful that his life was being spared. "I'll be keeping this." Drakkon said, waving the sword. "And, as a reminder that I mean business..." He swung the sword, gashing a long, deep cut over the left side of the orc's face. Jaimee gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "Now go, before I change my mind and decide to rid Azeroth of you, after all." The orc immediately obliged, standing and running until they could no longer see him through the thick forest.

"Why would you do that?' She asked quietly as they started back towards Stormwind.

"He hurt you." He shrugged. To him, the answer seemed obvious.

"So you, completely unarmed, went up against an experienced orc in full armor with ba powerful sword... Just to protect my virtue?" She clarified slowly. When she put it like that, it shocked him slightly. She was right, what the hell had he been thinking? He nodded to her, and a smile broke over her face before she pulled him into a tight hug, causing them to come to a stop just outside of the city gates.

"Thank you." She said. "I don't think anyone else would have cared enough." This shocked him even more. The realization that he did care. He obviously cared enough to put himself at a disadvantage. She was getting far too close. As if she could sense his discomfort, she broke the hug and gave him a warm smile before starting back into the city.


	16. Report 2

**Skipping Silver's side this time. Leave it up to your imagination lol.**

Drakkon arrived late to the Citadel. It was getting more difficult to come up with valid excuses to disappear for meetings. He had already made the mistake of saying he needed to spend some time with his family, leaving Jaimee asking if she could eventually meet them. Wolf was already there, chatting up the newest death knight recruits. All females, of course, which was expected. The immediate feeling of something amiss instantly hit Drakkon, however, as he looked around and couldn't find Silver. It wasn't like her to be late for anything. With a brow raised in though, he headed towards Wolfe. Perhaps he new something.

"What happened to Silver?" He asked, disregarding the others that stood around Wolfe.

"Hey, Drak." Ignoring them didn't work well when they addressed him, and he turned to see a rather young looking night elf death knight, looking very proud of herself.

"Tonik finally joined the army." Wolfe stated.

"I can see that." Drakkon nodded. "How did that happen?" Tonik looked a bit disappointed that she hadn't got the reaction she'd been searching for, but was excited to talk about it none-the-less.

"Well, I was training with the knights for a while, and I guess I was doing well enough to get noticed for it." She grinned. "I was an apprentice when the Citadel got attacked by a rogue group of Horde and, well, I died..." She shrugged as though it waqs nothing. "And here I am." Drakkon gave a nod, then turned back to Wolfe.

"Where's Silver?" He repeated, and the night elf frowned slightly.

"She hasn't been here. Don't worry others are obsessing for us." Wolfe answered, clearly more concerned about which death knight was more attractive than concerned about his older sister's well being. Drakkon rolled his eyes and turned to find his mother, when Tonik followed, falling into stride next to him.

"I thought you of all people would be happy for me. I mean, it was you who said I would be better suited in the army." She spoke.

"I don't do 'happy'.. everyone knows that." Drakkon said simply."And I said that to you 14 years ago and you did nothing about it then. Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I finally realized you were right.. I needed to change the way my life was going."

"The life of a concubine got less glamorous over the years, eh?"

"Damnit, Drak-" She huffed, clearly upset.

"Alright, listen." Drakkon sighed, turning to face her "I'm glad you're a death knight now, ok? You do deserve to be in the army and I hope that gets recognized quickly. However.. I need to report to my parents, get back to Stormwind, and resume my fake life. Not to mention, I was wanting to talk with my sister and she is nowhere to be found. "

"You can talk to me." Tonik offered.

"How do you still not understand how this works?" He grumbled, gesturing between the two of them. "You and I.. Are not friends. I didn't think I'd have to tell you that again." Tonik opened her mouth to respond, but Drakkon shook his head. "No room for arguments. Now, where is my mother?"

"Right this way, Prince." Tonik said, an underlying tone of resentment to her voice. Drakkon was simply glad for the silence as she lead him through the hallways and to his father's study. "They're both in there."

"Thank you." Drakkon offered after a short hesitation, then knocked once on the door before pushing it open.

"Where is your sister?" The King immediately demanded, before Drakkon even had the chance to say hello.

"I have no idea. I was about to ask you the same thing." Drakkon shrugged. The look that Nyteshayde and the King exchanged, then, was one of the rarer moments where they looked like normal, concerned parents.

"Should we wait a few days or send out scouts now?" Nyteshayde asked, though it was obvious that she wanted to go with the latter.

"I'll go find a few knights that are trustworthy. You talk to Drakkonus and Wolfe." The King said, giving Drakkon a nod in departure before making his way out of the room. Nyteshayde moved foreward with a smile and gave Drakkon a brief hug which he forced himself to return.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He offered.

"I hope so... I never wanted you kids to go out into Azeroth like this... It's too dangerous." Nyteshayde sighed. "I assume I'll be interrogated later.. So have you found out anything new?"

"I haven't.." He answered truthfully. "There's been a lot going on. I couldn't find the time-"

"Relax, honey.. I understand." She smiled. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Cooking and attacking random orcs?" He muttered, and Nyteshayde rose aq brow. "The irrelevance of leading a normal life. It's boring and I miss plaguewerks. Is this 'mission' going to be done soon?"

"I don't get to make that call. Apparently it has to last until your father is satisfied and... He won't be satisfied with cooking and orc fighting." Drakkon gave a nod.

"I could use a break.. I could help look for Silver?" He offered.

"A kind sentiment.. But if Silver is in danger somewhere the last thing I would want to do is send another one of my children into that same danger. At least in Stormwind you're safe."


	17. Silver Ch 6

**Silver ch 6**

Silver couldn't believe her bad luck. She should had known treatment like that was too good to be true. She found herself scurrying off when doors opened, hiding when people entered and holding her breath at nearing footsteps. She had always had that deep-rooted fear from seeing her mother go through horrid trauma, but the fear was increased tenfold every day she spent in the Black Temple. The other girls seemed to pay their fate no ill mind. They flocked to their callers with eagerness and wide smiles that made Silver sick to her stomach. Seeing how easily those women gave themselves willingly to any stranger who wandered in. It was disgusting, the thought of being used like that. She finally resigned to the truth that, if this was how she was going to remain alive, she would rather die. It was time, again, for one last escape attempt.

Silver moved out of the large room the second she knew she could go unnoticed. Thankfully, the halls weren't as crowded as they had been previously. To keep safe, however, she still peeked around ever corner and slowed her breathing to nearly nothing in order to keep her ears alert. She had no idea where she was going, taking random hallways and staircases and simply hoping she was guessing correctly. After wandering the halls for what seemed like hours, however, she finally gave up with an aggravated sigh and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She also didn't even remember how to get back to the concubine's quarters. The most she had to look forward to, at that point, was a guard stumbling upon her and possibly killing her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw something move beside her, and looked over wide-eyed.

"What do you want?" She huffed as she saw the small demon. "You've brought me nothing but trouble, you know. Why do you keep following me?" The demon only cocked it's head slightly, staring at her. "This was such a bad idea... I should have stayed at the Citadel where I belonged. No getting lost or almost killed there..." she paused for a while, then suddenly sat up a bit straighter. The demon did so, as well, becoming more alert as she looked to it with a wide smile. "I've got to find my things!" She breathed. If she could find the bags the guards had taken from her, she could find her porting stone and travel home safely. She got to her feet quickly and started back the way she had come, racking her mind the entire time. It wasn't long, though, before her pace slowed, and her eager expression faded as she cursed. Her solid, fool-proof plan had been thwarted by the fact that she, still, didn't know where she was or where they would be. She looked down to the demon, who had been following at her feet.

"What now?" She asked it. Of course, it didn't respond, only blinked it's black eyes up at her. She kept her eyes on the demon, deep in thought, until it gave an uncomfortable chirp and snapped her out of her own mind. "Alright." Silver sighed, kneeling to look the creature in the eyes. "Do you remember that balcony you took me to?" She tried, putting all her hope into the demon understanding what she was saying. It stared at her for a while, then turned and bolted forward. Silver gasped, jumping to her feet and following quickly after. After only a few strides, she kicked off the heels she'd been given, making it easier to run and, in turn, rendering her more silent. The demon leapt up stairs, through halls and rooms, occasionally looking back to make sure Silver was still following. It finally reached the familiar large doorway and , this time, ran out, Silver following after. She skidded to a stop, however, immediately after running out onto the large balcony. Why was he always there? The demon bravely ran up to Illidan and sat on the low ledge he was kneeling next to. As she saw his hand move, she fought back the urge to yell for the small demon to run, but took a step forward in a protective sort of way. It proved to be an unnecessary act, however, when the half demon only rested his hand on the creature's small skull. As though it was nothing more than a common house cat. Silver cocked her head in confusion. Why was it that everything she'd been told about him was constantly contradicted.

With a breath of bravery, she slowly moved forward, taking every step rather cautiously. She hesitated before stepping beside him and taking a seat, catching his attention. He didn't stand, or take his hand off the small demon, who had lain on the ledge enjoying the attention. He didn't even appear to be angry. He only watched her, pondering.

"That's the demon I was talking about." Silver broke the silence. "The one I followed through the hole in the wall.. The one who broke my chains and lead me out here." She paused, shifting uncomfortably in the silence. "I-"

"Why aren't you afraid?" He asked, interrupting her. She was caught off guard by the question, and stayed silent in a bit of shock. "There aren't many beings in their right mind who would simply take a seat next to me and strike a conversation."

"I'm.. Sorry." She attempted, and he said nothing. "You... The thought of you terrifies me." She continued after gaining some courage and finding the words. "The things I've been told are nothing short of horrendous, it's just... The past two times I've seen you out here.." She struggled again under his gaze. "You remind me of someone I know." He seemed to accept her answer, and returned his gaze over the ledge. "So.. Not that I'm complaining... But, why haven't you called for the guards, yet?" She asked, deciding that if the half demon was planning to dispose of her, himself, she should at least be prepared.

"I see no need to. If you were to try and escape I could handle it myself." He answered simply, and Silver gave a wary nod. She shifted slightly to face the ledge, following his line of sight over the broken lands. She could see the faint battle that raged against the demons that inhabited the land and the adventurers who fought for their bases. Deep chasms that glowed an eerie green, and the twisted multicolored sky above. The balcony certainly gave quite a vast view. She had been told the half demon was blind, but he seemed as though he could see the same things she could. Perhaps it was some sort of dark magic at play, allowing him to see the world in a different fashion. She looked over to him, deciding not to voice the question, but examine him slightly. The green glow from beneath the black band that covered his eyes didn't tell her much, though it did back her theory of magic.

"Why do you sit up here all alone?" She had always had a bad habit of speaking her mind.

"This is something we already discussed." He replied without even looking to her. Perhaps she was right in her first assumption that he was simply lonely. Maybe that was why he hadn't ordered her way, yet.

"This may be a silly question, but could I get my bags back?" She asked, to which he only shook his head. Though, he did snatch up something from beside him and hold it out to her. Her sketchbook. She gave a wide smile as she took it, flipping through her old sketches. "Thank you."

"You said to find it if I didn't believe you." He said. "He's not trying to outrun you, now." He added, gesturing to the small, slumbering demon that lay on the ledge. Seeing his point, Silver eagerly flipped open to the unfinished sketch and took the charcoal from it's place within the bindings of the book.

"He seems to like you." She spoke after a while of sketching, attempting to engage the silent half demon.

"He's been here as long as I have." Though his responses were short, she was glad for a conversation that didn't have to do with hair and nails and clothes. Things she had been having to deal with on a regular basis in the concubine's quarters. "Where did you come from?"

"Northrend." She answered truthfully, having the feeling that, if she were to lie, he would somehow know. "I wanted to come to the Outlands to study demons.. I hadn't seen many, considering the only ones that existed where I came from were the ones assigned to me." She continued as she put the finishing touches on her drawing. "I thought it would be interesting." As she looked up from her book, she was surprised to see him watching her, actually listening. She had simply been talking to fill the silence. "Not saying it wasn't interesting. I've learned more, here, than I ever could have hoped to in Northrend. I've seen things I never would have thought existed, not unlike yourself." She paused, looking to her sketchbook, then back to Illidan. "Can I draw you?" She asked. He looked slightly surprised by her question, but gave a small shrug in reply. Silver gave a nod in thanks, before turning to a new page and starting her sketch. "So how did you become.. What you are? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's a long story."

"I've ot nowhere else to be." She said, smiling up at him.


	18. Drakkon Ch 7

**Drakkon Ch 7**

"What are you doing?" Jaimee's voice rose from the doorway. Drakkon cursed to himself and stopped what he was doing to turn and face her. "Where are you going?" She asked, gesturing to the bag he was packing some of his things into. He struggled slightly, unable to think of a valid excuse quickly enough.

"My sister's gone missing." He eventually said. "I've got to go look for her." The concern didn't drain from Jaimee's face as he was hoping, and she stepped forward into the room.

"That's horrible!" She breathed. "Where was she when she went missing?"

"Somewhere in the Outlands." he answered, returning to his unfinished bag.

"Well.. Do you want some help?" To this, Drakkon paused to raise a brow back at her. "I can close down the restaurant for a while, or find someone to look after it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help." She tried. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling and I wouldn't want that for you."

"Outlands are dangerous, Jaimee."

"I know." She nodded. "But I can handle it. I know how to fight, I just choose not to unless it's necessary." Drakon looked ready to protest, but Jaimee quickly interrupted. "I promise I won't get in the way. I just want to help. Please?"

"I think it would be better if you stayed here." Drakkon said as he closed the bag and took his armor from the closet.

"Why don't you think I can handle this?" She asked, clearly feeling underestimated.

"I didn't say you wouldn't be able to handle it." He clarified as he fastened on his armor and slung the bag over his shoulder. "I already told you. The Outlands are dangerous. I've never been there, I don't know where I'm going and I wouldn't even know where to start. I can't count on myself to be able to protect you and If you get hurt it would be my fault. " He explained.

"I know about the Outlands. I haven't been there but I know plenty of people who have. They told me stories and I've seen there maps. I can help." Jaimee offered hopefully. "If I comealong to help we have more of a chance of finding her. Please, let me go?"

"Can you get ready quickly?" He asked with a sigh after a short pause.

"I just need a few minutes." She nodded with a wide, triumphant smile and hurried off out of the room and down the hall.

Jaimee came into the kitchen, small bag over her shoulder and wearing armor Drakkon wasn't even aware she owned. Without any more delay, they started on their way to the Blasted lands. The only part of Azeroth that lead into the Outlands via large doorway that acted as a portal. Mages were able to create their own portals to the city of Shatterath within the Outlands, of course, but Drakkon had never been there before, seeing no need. He would have to remember to learn before they left, hopefully having Silver with them. As soon as they went through the large dark nportal, the heat increased immensely and the sound of shouts and clashing weapons made it hard to even think, let alone talk to one another. Demons rushed for the portal and soldiers fought to keep them from it, and a very large, four legged demon lord stood commanding them from the end of the large platform. It was quite a sight to behold. Drakkon only glanced over the scene for a moment to gain his bearings before ushering Jaimee down the stairs and into a small section decorated with the Alliance flags. For a few gold, he was able to rent out a Griffin to take them to the city, which was, in Drakkon's opinion, the best place to start. Jaimee didn't talk, simply too amused with the sights as they flew over the strange lands crawling with even stranger creatures. Every once in a while she would let out a small gasp or a breathed _'wow'_, but nothing more. Drakkon was rather glad that it had rendered her speechless. He needed time to think. Not necessarily in his own frame of mind, but in Silver's, trying to decipher what her actions would have been and where she may have gone. As they landed, however, Jaimee's voice quickly returned.

"So, where do we start?' She tried.

"The most I can do, at the moment, is ask around. We'll cover more ground if we split up." He said, taking a quick glance around. "We'll meet back at that tavern in about an hour alright? Just ask anyone official looking if they've seen or heard of Silver. Blood elf, blue eyes, black hair, ok?" After seeing the tavern Drakkon was speaking of, she gave a smile and nod, and the two headed off in separate directions.


	19. Silver Ch 7

**Silver Ch 7**

She had made a habit of visiting him on the balcony when she could. Once she initially got him to open up a bit, he had quite a few interesting tales. Things from far before her time that she had never known. It was interesting to hear of the old wars and the history of Azeroth straight from the mouth of someone who had been there to witness it. She felt like she was doing him a favor, as well. Giving him someone to talk to instead of letting him sit up there alone for hours. He wasn't nearly as bad as she had been told. In fact, apart from maybe a slightly warped view, he was pleasant to be around. Sitting and talking with him had obviously gained her some trust, as well, as the guards had been told she was no longer confined to just the one room. Perhaps this was due to one day when she attempted to leave to meet him on the balcony and the guards had reprehended her and taken her back. Her favorite place within the temple was a place he had taken her to, himself. A vast, completely stocked library. Tall shelves filled with books of magic and ancient history she often enveloped herself into.

She still though about trying to find her bags and get back to the Citadel, but it was less for an escape method and more for simply checking in and easing worries. She had even gone so far as to thinking that, when she finally could freely leave, she may return to visit on occasion. One thing she did miss was the freedom. The fresh air and walking through the lands without worry. She had learned that Illidan ran his Temple much like her father ran the Citadel. With stations outside the walls watching and reporting anything worth note.

By far, the most interesting thing she'd come across since leaving the Citadel was the half demon, himself. The way he came to be and who he was fascinated her. Whether or not she would like to admit it, she envied him. Though his fate was decided by his thirst for power, with it he gained something Silver longed for. A sense of safety. For example, if she were the powerful demonic ruler of Outlands, what would that leave left to fear? She remembered coming across a book in the library that spoke of a ritual that could be performed to become something like Illidan was. Though, the fear Silver bore also prevented her from taking that ritual as any sort of possibility for herself. She assumed something like that would have to be painful. It was, in sort terms, offering your own soul to the demon gods and hoping they see you fit to merge you into one of them. She couldn't take a chance like that. The fascination remained, however, and her sketchbook was riddled with pages pertaining to the transformation and notes she'd taken interest in from the books she read.

Thankfully, she had been moved from the concubine's quarters and had been given her own room, which also helped her to think of escape less and less. It was getting to the point where she knew the temple well enough to navigate entirely through it and still not be lost. Some rooms, however, were off limits, but that was expected.

Silver sighed and stretched as she closed her book and set down her charcoal pencil. She often stayed there buried in books for hours, but she was feeling a bit restless. She got to her feet and moved out of the room, heading for the balcony where she knew he would be and could, hopefully, strike a conversation. Though she visited him on a nearly daily basis, she could tell he never expected her to show up. As though one day she would realize she was being crazy for doing so and would stop sitting with him. It was dark outside, meaning she must have been in the library far longer than she had originally thought. He was still there though, at his usual perch, and she approached to sit next to him with a smile.

"Hello." She offered, to which he gave a nod. "I've been studying all day. I didn't think it was this late. It's nice to get some fresh air."

"It's a pity the air in this place is far from fresh." He replied. She was becoming able to read him, like then, when she could tell he was distracted.

"Better than inside." She shrugged. "Can't you just leave whenever you want? It seems like you're just always stuck up here watching the rest of the world." This caught his attention, and he looked over to her. "Well.. If I was in your shoes I'd come and go as I please. The same view would get boring after a while."

"Where do you suggest we go?" He asked.

Silver shrugged. "Nagrand is nice.. Or Terokkar Forest. Thats where I used to like to spend my free time before I got here, anyway." She said, then looked back to him with a raised brow. "Did you just say we?"

"Or you can stay here. Your choice." He said as he stood.

"You're letting me leave?" She asked, standing cautiously, as if it was all going to turn out to be some sick joke.

"I'm asking you if you want to accompany me." He clarified. Silver gave a nod, and Illidan held out his hand. Still a bit wary, she took it. As soon as she did, he pulled her into him and leapt off of the balcony, causing Silver to squeak in surprise and cling to him for dear life. It took her a while to realize they weren't going to die, then she hesitantly opened her eyes to see the ground whirring by many feet below. She had never thought those tattered wings of his could actually work. Once she allowed herself to relax, it was a rather exhilarating feeling. Like the one she had back when her mother took her on her first drake ride. Only now, there was no dragon beneath her.

"I didn't know you could fly." She called over the wind, a smile creeping its way onto her face.

"You thought the wings were just for show?" They landed in Nagrand, atop one of the many floating islands. As he released her, her head spun slightly. It had been a while since she flew. She moved to the edge of the island and gazed over the land below, full of docile animals, some sleeping and others wandering in small packs. The towns were quiet with sleep and the moon overhead cast a gentle glow to the water beneath the island. Silver looked back to Illidan to see him gazing over the sight as though he hadn't seen it in a long time. How long had he been cooped up in that temple? With another look over the edge to judge the fall, she jumped with a wild smile and held her breath as she fell. She imagined the splash she made when she hit the water must have been impressive. Fish hurriedly swam away from her as she plummeted through the water, nearly touching the bottom, before swimming up to resurface. Illidan was waiting at the side of the lake, watching her curiously. She smiled to him, knowing he had probably thought she was trying to escape. She didn't mention it, and only continued to float in the water calmly.

"Well, I definitely missed it here." She said and he seemed to relax a bit. "How long has it been since you got out of there?"

"Too long."

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to go somewhere. Relax a little." She said, continuing to simply drift around on the surface of the lake. "It's good for you."She swam for quite a while, enjoying the freedom and allowing herself to drift along, free of thought. She turned to swim to the edge and lifted herself from the water, kicking her shoes off and enjoying the feel of the grass on her bare feet. "Wanna take a walk?" She asked as she looked up to him. He gave a nod, and she fell into stride with him as they walked through the fields. "I love it here." She announced. "You can't go walking barefoot in Northrend." She chuckled. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Don't mention it." he replied, still sidetracted.

"What's wrong?" She tried. He regarded her for a moment, before looking forward again.

"The soldiers are moving closer to the Temple." He finally said. "I don't know what more to do to hold them off. We still haven't found that opening you got in through."

"Well, I followed that demon in. Maybe he knows where it is? If you had someone follow him you might find it." She tried. "I can help look, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to find it again." He nodded.

"You haven't tried to run off, yet." He said, and Silver rose a brow to him.

"You were expecting me to?" She asked, and he nodded again. "I.. There's no reason for me to, anymore." She shrugged. "Yes. It would be nice to see my family again.. But it's not like I'm completely miserable anymore. Besides, you trusted me enough to bring me along with you. Why would I betray that?" At this, she could have sworn she seen the faint ghost of a smile grace his lips.

"We need to head back soon. Before it gets light out." He said, looking to her as though this would be the point where she broke and would run. She simply gave a nod of understanding, however, and moved close enough for him to wrap an arm around her and take to flight again. Sure enough, the sky had begun to lighten before they returned to the temple and, in the light, she could see what Illidan had meant. There were many bases stationed outside to the gates, soldiers ready to bombard and attempt to break in. She couldn't help but turn to the one thought that might be helpful, what would her father do?

"It looks like the majority of them sleep at night." She said as Illidan landed and released her. "I only saw a few watch guards when we flew over. You could have some of your other bases attack from behind and take them by surprise. Then, when they're distracted have more come out of the gates. Surround them." She offered. "And if you've got cannons... Put full arsenal into it, as well. "

"Worth a try I suppose." He replied, glancing over the balcony to watch the camps and see if her theory had any merit. Silver smiled, moving forward and standing on tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, immediately catching his attention again.

"Thanks again for taking me with you." She said, smirking at the dumbfounded look that had corrupted his usual stoney features before heading back into the temple.


	20. Drakkon Ch 8

**Drakkon ch 8**

"Drakkon!" Jaimee called from across the bar as Drakkon entered. They had been staying in Shatterath for nearly a week and he still had yet to find anyone who had seen or even heard of Silver. The eager look on Jaimee's face created the slight hope that this had changed, however, and Drakkon moved through the crowded building towards her. "I found someone who knows her." Jaimee smiled, then glanced around the tavern for a second before leading Drakkon back into the crowd.

"Hello, again, angel." The blood elf grinned to Jaimee, then turned his gaze to Drakkon, who grumbled something under his breath. The tavern was loud enough to cover it up, however. "You must be Drakkon. Jaimee, here, has told me you're looking for Silver?" Drakkon gave a nod. "Well, I'd be happy to tell you what I know, but we should get out of here so we don't have to yell over the drunkards, anymore." At this, he moved out of the tavern, Jaimee and Drakkon following behind.

"Much better. Anyhow, my name isD'mitri Alvucadi, of the Sha'tari Skyguard. Silver was working with us for a few months. I assumed she got bored of it or had somewhere else to be, but she just didn't show up one day." He gave a slight shrug."It happens quite often. Newcomers swoop in, earn a while's pay and then disappear."

"And you deem it unnecessary to look for them? Even if they leave without a word?" Drakkon asked, a hint of malice under his voice.

"I'm sorry if something happened to her, really I am." D'mitri began. "But it's hard enough to keep the demons of these lands at bay, let alone keeping an eye on every last adventurer who wants to make a quick couple gold." He said. The blatant disregard made Drakkon grit his teeth.

"Any chance you know where the adventurers usually go after serving the guard?" Jaimee asked, noticing Drakkon's anger.

"Well, there's really no one single place they go. Everyone has their own sense of purpose in these lands and, most of the time, they go unnoticed. Although, she did seem more interested in the demons of this land than serving for us. She carried around this little notebook to draw them in. My guess would be any of the areas with high demon population." D'mitri explained. "I'd guess she was looking for diversity, so Hellfire Peninsula or Shadowmoon Valley would be your best bets."

"If you had just said that in the first place we could already be there by now." Drakkon muttered.

"Yes, but that would be less time I could spend in the presence of this beauty." D'mitri smirked slyly, taking Jaimee's hand and planting a kiss on it. "You be careful, angel. If you need me you can come find me, anytime." He said with a wink. Drakkon rolled his eyes, pushing past the blood elf and taking Jaimee with him.

"We can handle it." He shot as he did so.

"Just stay alert if you venture to Shadowmoon Valley." D'mitri called after them. "It's easy enough, now days, to get captured into the Black Temple."

"Black Temple?" Jaimee repeated, raising a brow to Drakkon. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure." Drakkon shrugged.

"Maybe we should go back and ask-"

"We'll figure it out." Drakkon interrupted. "And, if it's 'easy' to get captured into, maybe that's where Silver is." They reached the Griffon Master and rented another out before taking off, Drakkon referencing his map for a quick second before heading for Shadowmoon Valley.

"You know, he was just trying to be helpful." Jaimee spoke after a while, causing Drakkon to scoff.

"No, he's exactly like my brother and there's only ever one thing he's _just trying_ to do. I haven't got the time or the patience for that game he was playing." Drakkon said. "I just want to get my sister and go home before something else happens I have to deal with..."

"Drakkon.."

"Hm?"

"You weren't.. jealous, were you?" She asked cautiously.

"What?"

"Well.. The way D'mitri was treating me, and the way you reacted... "

"Of course not, I'm just in a hurry." Drakkon answered. "After I get Silver if you want to go back and talk to him that's your prerogative." He shrugged, though as he said it he wanted to turn the griffon around and set loose a pack of ghouls on the narcissistic blood elf.

"Oh." She nodded. "I was just wondering." The remainder of the ride was spent in an awkward silence, which was only broken when Jaimee sat up, more alert, and pointed off to their left.

"Well, that looks like a black temple." She said, causing Drakkon to follow her gaze. In the distance loomed a large building surrounded by guards and fights so vast they could be seen from their position in the sky. Without a word, Drakkon pulled the reins to make the griffon turn and headed straight for it. "So.. are we just going to bust into this supposedly very dangerous and demon infested temple or do we have a plan?"

"That _is_ the plan." Drakkon answered. The fight at the gates was enough of a distraction for Drakkon to fly around the steeples unnoticed until he could find a ledge to land on. As they dismounted and Drakkon peeked through a widow to assure the coast was clear before the two climbed through. "You can go stealth, right?" He asked quietly, looking back to Jaimee. She gave a nod, looking around a bit anxiously. "I suggest you do so." At this, she obediently transformed into a panther-like cat and faded out of sight. "Stay close, don't get lost." Drakkon spoke to the air as he started down the hallway, checking around ever corner and statue. It wasn't busy, by any means. The hallways weren't nearly as heavily guarded as the Citadel's were. As he looked around the corner he felt a small tug on the end of his robes that caused him to whip back around quickly. Seeing nothing there, he rightfully assumed it had been Jaimee and looked into the room they were about to go past to see a pair of guards standing just on the other side. They were having a conversation in a strange language Drakkon couldn't understand and, as they both turned to look at something in the room with them, he quickly went past the doorway.

"Drakkon?" Silver gasped as Drakkon rounded the corner without looking and ran straight into her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Now keep your voice down." He breathed. Silver nearly jumped out of her skin when Jaimee transformed back into her former self and came unstealthed, and snatched Drakkon's arm in shock. "Relax, she's with me." At this, Jaimee gave a wave and warm smile.

"Wh... Ok, come with me." Silver whispered, starting off down the hall and going back into the library she had just come from. "How did you get here?" She asked as they retreated to an area that wasn't visible from the doorway.

"I rented a griffon." Drakkon answered. "We don't really have time for talking if you want to get out of here in one piece."

"Who's this?" Silver asked, ignoring him and looking to Jaimee.

"Jaimee Darkwing." Jaimee introduced herself. "I came to help rescue you."

"I'm.. not so sure I need rescuing." Silver said, looking back to Drakkon. "It's not too bad here. I mean, it was, but-"

"Have you gone insane?" Drakkon interrupted. "You know Dad's got troops coming after you, right? This place will be turned upside down."

"Well, go back home and tell them I'm fine and not to worry." Silver said, giving a wary glance to a now confused Jaimee.

"You know that won't work. Besides, I'm not even supposed to be here." Drakkon huffed, becoming impatient. "Why the hell do you want to stay here, anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand." Silver sighed. "It's just important to me that I do."

"Important to you? If this place means anything to you you should want to leave even more... It _will_ be destroyed. You know that."

"Just go talk to mum and dad and.."

"Silver." Drakkon stopped her. "You have not been away that long that you have forgotten the way things work. If I go back there and say I've been to see you and you're just fine, what do you think is going to happen?"

"Drakkon..." Jaimee breathed, but he ignored her.

"You really think all of this is going to blow over that easily? When mum is such a worrier and dad just blatantly won't believe good news unless he sees it for himself?"

"Drakkon!" Jaimee said, slightly louder. Again, she went ignored, Drakkon's impatientness for Silver getting the better of him.

"You know if I go back and try to tell them anything it will just bring them out here sooner."

"Drak!" Silver suddenly gasped, pulling him out of the way just as an arrow flew through the air where he was standing. Something was shouted in that strange language and Drakkon quickly leapt to his feet and returned fire, casting a frost bolt in the direction the arrow had come from. "Drak stop just get out of here!" Silver tried. Drakkon had hit one of the guards, and the other had gone to call for reinforcements. Drakkon didn't listen to Silver and kept firing spells at the remaining guard until it fell.

"Come on!" Drakkon snarled, snatching Silver's arm and dragging her with him as he ran, Jaimee keeping pace beside him.

"Drak I'm fine just go! They aren't going to stop until you're dead." Though she was trying to get Drakkon to drop her, she ran along with him, regardless. She didn't want to slow him down and make him an easier target. Drakkon slowed down the guards by freezing them in place and took Jaimee's arm, as well, before teleporting a few yards forward. He quickly rounded a corner and waited, ordering silence from the two women until the guards ran past the doorway unknowingly. After a short while of waiting, Drakkon moved back into the hallways, Silver and Jaimee behind him. Suddenly, there was a loud snarl and Drakkon barely dodged a glowing green glaive that attempted to take his head off. Without hesitation, Drakkon cast a spell that enveloped the half demon in ice that covered his legs and pinned him to the ground. Illidan broke out of it without much effort and moved foreward to swing the blade at him again. Drakkon hurriedly put up a magical shield and cast a spell that knocked Illidan back a step.

"Stop!" Silver called out, jumping between them and blocking them from each other. "This is my brother!" She announced, giving a pleading look to the half demon. "Please don't hurt him.."

"Silver.." Drakkon started, eyes fixed on Illidan. "Please tell me you're not trying to reason with that thing.." Illidan growled, moving forward. Silver flinched slightly, afraid of being collateral damage, but Drakkon stood his ground and didn't even blink, ready for the fight to continue.

"Get out." Illidan snarled.

"No."

"Drakkon!" Silver sighed, spinning to face her brother. "Please, don't make this difficult."

"You don't belong here, Silver." He said without moving his gaze.

"I don't want to come back." She insisted. "Just... relax. Look at me!" At this, Drakkon looked to her for a second before standing straight and untensing only slightly. Illidan followed suit, but looked ready to spring back into a fight if Drakkon made a move for Silver.

"Drakkon." Jaimee breathed as she cautiously moved to stand beside him.

"The longer you stay here... The harder you're making it on yourself." Drakkon said, looking back to Silver. "And no matter who wins, you lose. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll help you get back outside.." Silver said, Giving a reassuring look to Illadin before leading them forward to the balcony. Drakkon didn't say another word to Silver as he called the griffon.

"It was nice to meet you. Regardless of the circumstance." Jaimee offered as the griffon landed and Drakkon climbed onto it.

"Nice to meet you, too." Silver said with a smile.

"Let's go." Drakkon said, and Jaimee climbed onto the griffon after him.


	21. Drakkon Ch 9

**Skipping Silver's part again.**

**Drakkon Ch 9**

"Drakkon? What are you doing here, the meeting isn't for another month." Nyteshayde said as Drakkon came into the main room. "Are you alright?" She had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in a while. "I don't think I can handle bad news right now, please tell me everything is ok.." The Citadel was busy and bustling. More so than usual, and it looked like everyone was in a rush.

"I'm fine, Mum." He assured, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I know where Silver is."

"What? Were?" She gasped.

"Where's dad? I don't want to explain this multiple times."

"Follow me." Nyteshayde said, leading Drakkon hurriedly outside where there were many, many more knights, ghouls and constructs gathered. The King was in the center of it all, barking orders to them and moving through the crowd. He stopped as he noticed Nyteshayde and Drakkon approaching quickly.

"What now?"

"I've seen Silver." Drakkon said. "She refused to come back with me."

"Where is she?" He ordered.

"She's still in the Outlands. A place called Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley." The lined in the king's face increased as he scowled. "You know it?"

"She _refused_ to come back with you?" The King asked, clearly angrier than he had been before.

"She said she wanted to stay. The damn place has some sick hold over her. She's gone insane, wanting to stay there with those beasts..." Drakkon snarled. Usually, he would keep his sister's secrets to himself. This, however, hadn't been one of the things he was able to let go. "She's fine, don't get me wrong. She isn't hurt." He added, looking to Nyteshayde. "But I thought I should let you know exactly where to get her so you wouldn't have to go searching blindly. There weren't many guards I could see, so you shouldn't have many problems." The King gave a nod, then turned back to the troops.

"Thank you, honey." Nyteshayde said with a faint smile, though the worry hadn't faded from her face. "Are you alright, though? You didn't get hurt while you were there, did you?"

"No, I'm fine." He said. "I'll come along if you need help finding the place."

"Your father knows where it is." Nyteshayde said. "Please, this time, stay out of danger. We can handle it from here."

"You shouldn't go." Drakkon said. "You look like you haven't slept since I was here last."

"Drakkon, she's my daughter, I have to make sure she's alright." Nyteshayde argued. "Someday, when you have children, you'll understand." Drakkon suppressed his scoff at the thought of having children. Why would he want such an annoyance in his life?

"Be safe." He said, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her from going.

"I will. You don't have to worry about me." She said, giving him a quick hug. Drakkon gave a nod, though he knew he wouldn't be able to keep from it. He'd been worrying about his mother since he was thirteen. It wouldn't stop just because she wanted it to. Though she didn't have to know that.

"I'll see you in a month, then." He said in departure before starting back to Stormwind.

Jaimee was waiting at a table when he walked through the door, causing him to raise a brow. She smiled and stood as she saw him.

"I closed the restaurant for the night. I figured you could use a break." She said. "Between what's going on with your sister and those nightmares of yours... I can tell you're under a lot of stress. I thought we could go do something." She offered.

"Like what?" He asked, a part of him was slightly concerned at the eager smile she wore.

"Come with me." She said, leading him back outside and through the streets. She clearly didn't want to answer questions, so he didn't ask any as they entered the tram station to go to Ironforge. Drakkon had only been to the Dwarf city a few times before. It was a loud, busy, smelly place. He didn't like it much. Jaimee lead him though the crowd and into a large building. As Drakkon followed her inside, it became much louder, and a thick scent of alcohol wafted through the air. Jaimee headed straight for the bar, ordering two mugs and handing one to Drakkon.

"They've got the best brew known to man." Jaimee called over the noise and raised her glass. "Cheers!" With a slight hesitation, Drakkon clicked his glass against hers and they both took a swig. It was definitely stronger than anything he'd had before, and he immediately regretted taking such a large gulp as his throat burned.

"Is tha' Jaimee Darkwin'? A voice rose from the crowd. "I ne'er tho' I'd see th' likes o' yeh aroun' 'ere again!" The speaker was a stout, drunk, and very hairy dwarf, his wide smile barely visable beneath his beard as he made his way over. " 'Ow've yeh been? We've missed yeh!"

"I've been good. Busy, but good." Jaimee smiled., then gestured to Drakkon. "This is my friend, Drakkon. He's been helping me around my place." The dwarf nodded a hello to Drakkon, to which Drakkon gave a short nod back. "And Drakkon, this is Lahn. I used to live and work here a long while back. He owns the place."

"Well, any frien' o' Jaimee's is a frien' o' mine. Drinks 're on me an' keep 'em comin'!" He exclaimed, coaxing Jaimee down into a friendly hug before going on his way.

"He seems.. Nice.." Drakkon tried, and Jaimee gave a smirk.

"I know he's little goofy." She nodded. "But he's a good friend. He's the one I told you about. The one who took me in." To this, Drakkon gave a nod of understanding. His thoughts were on Silver, the Black Temple, and how they planned to get her out and home safely. Whether or not his mother would listen to him and stay out of it as much as possible, and what Silver would think of him, after he'd ratted her out. "Drakkon?"

"What?" He asked, looking over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, taking another drink. It wasn't as harsh the second time, and the warm feeling in his stomach was a welcome feeling after the recent stresses in his life.

"You're lying." She said, and he raised a brow. "I brought you out here to forget about your problems for a night. Just have some fun, for once." She smiled. "So your sister.. I didn't want to mention anything before because I could tell how worried you were... A blood elf?"

"Our mum's a blood elf." Drakkon explained. "Our dad's a human."

"Really?" Drakkon nodded. "How did that happen?"

"I.." He struggled. There was no way to explain it without telling her something she shouldn't know. "You know, they never told me and I never asked." He shrugged.

"Well, I think that's good." She said, nodding. "I always thought there was far too much fuss about the Horde and Alliance boundaries anyway."

"So.. You grew up in this place?" Drakkon asked, glancing around the place.

"I know how it seems. I was already basically grown up by then, anyway, though. And I was just happy to have somewhere to call home. It was actually pretty fun." She smiled. As they both finished their drinks, fresh ones were set out in front of them. "Of course, all the regulars aren't here anymore. There was this one woman who would just sit here and talk about her late husband all night. It was sad, of course, because I could tell she missed him. She had so many funny stories, though. Hemet Nestingwary used to come here." She smiled. "Now he had some wild stories." She paused, looking over her shoulder as cheering began to see many customers bursting into drunken dance. The hopeful look she gave him made him raise a brow at her. "Alright, I won't ask." She chuckled. "But it does look like fun."

"I don't think there's enough brew in the bar that can get me to do that." He said, and Jaimee giggled as she continued with her drink.

"I'll check again after you've had a few more. I think you underestimate Lahn and his alcohol."

They continued with pleasant chatter, a few rounds of darts a very drunk dwarf challenged them to, and drinking the free mugs that were placed in front of them constantly for hours. Jaimee had been right, and Drakkon's stress melted away along with his soberness as the night went on. Much to her joy, she had been able to coax him into joining the rapidly growing dance fest on the floor. As the crowd dwindled away for the night, Drakkon had remained at his post leaning against the wall as he had for quite a while, and Jaimee staggered her way over to get room keys from Lahn before he retired to bed. She made her way back to Drakkon, who had developed the frame of mind that, if he were to try and move, he would crash to the ground. It was apparently readable on his face, because Jaimee couldn't help but laugh when she saw him.

"Here." She tried, motioning him towards her. "We can help each other." She chuckled. A bit skeptical, Drakkon moved from the wall to rest an arm around her shoulders as she, in turn, linked hers around his waist. The stairs, in Drakkon's opinion, proved to be an impossible task as they stumbled and staggered their way up them drunkenly, having to pause on multiple accounts because Jaimee couldn't stop laughing. They finally made it into one of the rooms, despite the odds, and Drakkon eagerly released Jaimee and collapsed into the bed. Jaimee, however, had forgotten to let go, and squeaked in surprise when she got pulled down with him. Unable to stop herself, she fell directly on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. She immediately froze, unsure of how he would react. It came as quite a shock to her when he laughed heartily. A real laugh. This eased her and she allowed herself to laugh along, resting her head on his chest. It took quite a while for them to compose themselves, and it because evident that each was laughing at the other's laughter. She eventually lifted her head when they calmed and could tell from the expression on his face that he could lose it again at any moment.

"You know, I think tonight was the first time I've seen you smile since I've known you." She stated. "Definately the first time I heard you truly laugh." He didn't reply, only regarded her with a raised brow and small smirk. Suddenly, she leaned foreward, pressing her lips to his. After a brief second, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, causing her to melt into him instantly. As he ran a hand up her back, she deepened the kiss, parting her lips to allow his tongue entry. As they continued the passionate kiss, Drakkon slid one of his hands under her shirt, running it over her bare back before sliding it around to caress her breast and causing a shutter to run through her body. She broke their kiss to move her lips to his neck, trailing light kisses over it as she repositioned herself to strattle him. He moved his hand from her chest to run down her back, over her butt and down her thigh, and she moved her hips against him in return, moaning lightly into his neck. It was as if that was what brought Drakkon back to his senses and he removed his hands from her completely. She, in turn, reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He breathed, and a slight sadness flashed through her eyes.

"I understand." She said, moving from him. "I'll.. See you in the morning." She said, setting his room ket on the bed side table before leaving the room.


	22. Drakkon Ch 10

**Its hard to type an accent.**

**Drakkon Ch 10**

Drakkon awoke with a groan The bright light from the window only added to the pounding in his head as he recalled the previous night. He ran a hand over his face as he sat up. There was no denying things would be awkward when he had to face Jaimee. With a deep sigh, he rose from bed and headed downstairs. The place was packed, again. Though not with drunks as it had been the night before, but with friendly faces eager to order breakfast. He made his way through the narrow walkways and around packed tables to the bar, where Lahn was eying him suspiciously. Had Jaimee already been down to tell him what had happened? Drakkon ignored it and simply set the key to his room on the bar in front of the dwarf, then made an attempt to turn and walk away.

"'Ey." Lahn spoke. "No' so fast. I wanna talk t' yeh." Drakkon mentally cursed before turning back to face him. Lahn motioned for Drakkon to sit at one of the bar stools and called a waitress over to pour a cup of coffee. "Tha'll help with th' headache." He said, and Drakkon reluctanly sat and took a sip. "I been frien's wi' Jaimee since she was jus' a wee lass. She worked 'ere fer me before she 'ad 'er own place." Lahn began. "I watched 'er grow up in the a fine young woman. She's go' a good hear' an' it seems like, even though she's been the hell an' back, she lets 'erself trust anyone she meets." He continued as he returned to his duties of cleaning out the mugs and placing them under the bar. "There's only a ha'full o' them types left in Azeroth. I know I ain't one o' em, and I can tell yeh ain;t either. Bu'... She thinks tha' e'ryone has goodness in 'em. An' yeh know tha' don' yeh?" As he looked up to Drakkon, the mage gave a small nod. "She tol' me abou' tha' orc... An' wha' yeh did fer 'er. She also tol' me abou' you wan'in the kill 'im, an' tha' she stopped yeh." He returned to the mugs. "Bu' tha's no' wha' I wan'ed t' talk t' yeh abou'" He paused. "Lil' Jaimee.. She seems the like yeh. An' I seen my fair share o' lads wan'in the be with 'er an' she turned 'em all down. So, obviously, there's somethin' abou' yeh' she's fond of. I'm jus' le'in yeh know tha', tha' trust she's go' for e'ryone... Tha' positive a'itute.." He paused, looking back to Drakkon. "If yeh hur' 'er, an break tha' par' o' 'er. I will find yeh, and I'll make yeh wish ye'd ne'er been born." At this, Drakkon rose a brow. A four foot high man was threatening him.

"Drakkon?" Jaimee's voice called from the stairs, gaining both of their attention. She looked slightly worried.

"Over here." He called, and relief washed over her face as she spotted him and headed over, handing Lahn her key. "Thanks again for the rooms, Lahn." She smiled to him, and he gave a warm smile and nod back. "We'd better start heading back, though, before my regulars get upset. But I promise I'll try to make it over here again, soon."

"Yer welcome 'ere anytime, Jaimee." Lahn said, and the two hugged before Jaimee lead Drakkon out of the tavern. They got back to the tram before Jaimee finally spoke.

"I thought you'd left." She said, looking up at him briefly.

"Why would I do that?" He asked as the large platform sped up the tunnel and stopped in front of them. "Where would I go?" She simply shrugged before they stepped onto the platform.

"I just..." She hesitated. "I don't want anything to change. I mean," The tram sped off again, heading back for Stormwind. "What happened last night was.. Just a drunken accident." She said, still refusing to look at him. "I don't want it to ruin our friendship." This made Drakkon raise a brow. Friendship? Is that what it was? Was that the reason he found himself caring for her? Feeling the need to protect her? Because she was his friend? She seemed to sense his sudden confusion, and glanced over to him. His head was cocked slightly, his eyes locked the underwater view they sped past. "So, what do you say?" She tried, gaining back his attention. "Can we just pretend it never happened?" She sounded so hopeful. He studied her for a moment before he nodded. An instant smile spread over her features as he did so and the tram came to a stop in the Stormwind station. As they walked slowly through the city, he realized that her reason for leaving wasn't because she wanted to open her restaurant like she said, but because she didn't want to have that conversation in front of Lahn. He was snapped from his thought as he felt eyes on him, and looked around for a bit before spotting who it was that was staring at him. There was a blonde woman studying him from a ways away. She seemed shocked when she finally got a good look at his face, and was left unable to avert her gaze.

"Jaimee." He said, catching her attention and making her stop. "Who is that?" She followed his line of sight to the woman, who still looked slightly shocked.

"Oh, that's Lady Jaina Proudmoore, from Theramore." Jaimee said. "Why is she looking at you like that?"

"I'm not sure." He muttered. Finally noticing that he was watching her, Proudmoore looked away, causing Drakkon to look to Jaimee in confusion. Jaimee only gave a shrug of uncertainty before they continued on their way, Drakkon casting one last glance back at the strange woman. As they entered Jaimee's house, they went into the kitchen where Jaimee began to make tea and Drakkon took a seat at the table, his mind still going over what had occurred. Her name had sounded so familiar, though he couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"So, what were you and Lahn talking about this morning?" She asked, snapping him back into reality. "Before I came downstairs?"

"Oh, he was just telling me about how he knew you for a long time and that you used to work for him." He paused. "He seems to care about you a lot." Jaimee smiled with a nod. As the kettle whistled, Drakkon rose to his feet to bring two mugs over. She gave a smile in thanks and mixed in the herbs before handing him his cup. They didn't sit, but, rather, leaned back against the counter.

"I remember when he first brought me to Ironforge. I had never been in such a large city before and I got lost. He shut down the tavern to come look for me." She chuckled. "The regulars were so mad. After that he took a walk with me around the entire city until I knew it by heart." She looked up to Drakkon. "I've been here in Stormwind longer than I lived in Ireonforge, and I still find myself confused on long walks here." At this, he gave a small flicker of a smile before going back to his tea. Jaimee cocked her head in thought before turning to face him.

"Don't tell me I have to get you drunk every time I want to see that handsome smile of yours." She grinned, and he rose a brow to her. "Honestly, it's like you put all your effort into keeping a straight face. Why not just let yourself be happy?"

"Old habits." He shrugged. There was a while of silence, then, as they both finished their tea. Drakkon's thoughts were all over the place. He dwelled upon the woman who seemed to recognize him, the things Lahn had said to him, and the conversation Jaimee and he had on the tram. Aaaaahis memory of the previous night, however, was what his mind always trailed back to. The taste of her kiss, the smell of her hair, the feel of her body against his. He wasn't able to shake it from his conscience. The way she had made him feel, or, rahter, the fact she was able to make him feel anything at all. He found himself craving it. He wanted to feel. He hadn't noticed that she had been staring at him, her eyes locked locked to the lood of deep concentration on his features.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked finally, her curiosity getting the better of her..

"You." He said without looking over to her. At this, she smiled. "Jaimee, I.. Don't want to forget about what happened last night." He was staring down into his empty mug, struggling with the words in his head. This only caused Jaimee's smile to grow as she set her own cup onto the counter and moved in front of him, gingerly taqking his and setting it down, as well. As she did so, his eyes finally found hers. She took a cautious step forward, leaving only a small gap between them, and he hesitated before leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. She felt her heart flutter as she returned the kiss, linking her hands behind his neck. His hands eventually found their place to rest on her hips and he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his and she gladly leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place. As they broke the kiss, Jaimee nuzzled her nose against his, bringing a small smile to his face.

"I was really hoping you felt that way." She breathed.


	23. Silver Ch 8

**Silver Ch 8**

**this would have been a better chapter if not for the writer's block. Sorry :/ anyway, I just summed everything up as quickly as I could so I could get back to writing.**

Silver couldn't shake what Drakkon had said from her mind. It was the truth, and he had put it as simply as he could. She knew that she would eventually be found by what she could only imagine would be a large group of scourge soldiers. Her only hope rested in Drakkon convincing their father to call the search off. It was a long shot, but it was all she had. As far as the way she was being treated since Drakkon's attempted rescue, it was as though she was on constant watch for escape. Though she had clearly admitted to wanting to stay within the Temple, the apparent thought was that she had only said that in the presence of others. She had been wandering the halls for a while. She had been to the balcony and back plenty of times, but Illidan was nowhere to be found. In fact, she had only caught a few glimpses of him since Drakkon had been there. She was getting sick of the scrutinizing looks from the guards, however, and simply took a seat on the ledge of the balcony and took out her sketchbook. Sooner or later he would have to return. Gladly, she didn't have to wait long. He hadn't been in the Temple at all, and landed from the sky to see her.

"What are you doing here?" The sharpness behind his voice caught her off guard as she got to her feet. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"What do you mean? I just thought-" She began.

"Just leave me alone and go back inside." He ordered.

"Why? I don't understand what I did wrong." She tried, staying still.

He snarled, causing Silver to flinch. "I don't want you out here, go back inside. I will not say it again."

"No." She said bravely, although a bit shakily. "Why are you trying to scare me away?"

"You _should be_ afraid." He growled, advancing on her in a few quick strides. Silver forced herself to stand still and simply braced herself. "You act as though you don't know where you are or the things I've done. What makes you think I won't tear you limb from limb. Now get inside!" She couldn't deny the fact that she was, in fact, scared. Terrified, even. Though, at that point, something within her stopped her from fleeing back inside.

"I've been afraid my entire life. I'm done." She argued. "If that means that you have to kill me right here then so be it, but I'm done running away from things I don't know if I can handle." Her confidence rose slightly as she spoke, though it might have simply been from the adrenalin pumping through her veins at the thought she might die. "I don't know what I did that made you feel you need to scare me away, now, but I'm not going anywhere." The thought that crossed her mind, at that point, gave her slight hope. "I don't think you even mean it. You keep thinking I'm going to run off at the first chance I get, and you probably think I somehow got my brother to come here and get me but I didn't. And, if I had truly wanted to leave, he could have gotten me out of here." She paused. "You're trying to scare me away, because you'd rather it be sooner than later and if I run away now you won't have to think about it anymore. But I'm not going anywhere." Her confidence faltered when he quickly took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back into the wall.

"Don't assume you understand my thoughts." He growled.

"So tell me I'm wrong." She said. When he hesitated, she closed the gap between him to lock her lips with his. He didn't stop her, and his grip on her loosened a bit. Then, after the initial moment of shock and confusion, he returned it. She hadn't really been expecting him to. While her initial theory did have merit, she wouldn't have guessed he had actual feelings for her. She was even more surprised to find that she might feel the same way about him. Her thoughts were interrupted as a large ball of blue flames struck the balcony beside them and Illidan released her and spun around.

"Get your claws off my daughter!" The King roared from a frostwyrm hovering above them. It swooped down and he jumped from it's back, sword drawn, as it landed. Illadin summoned his twisted blades without hesitation and rushed at the King, swinging them wildly, yet skillfully all the same. As Illidan and the King fought on the balcony, many other knights landed to block guards from coming into the battle, and Nyteshayde landed quickly to hold Silver back as she tried to run forward and stop everything.

"Mum, what are you doing here? We have to stop this!" Silver cried, struggling against her mother's grip.

"You can't stop them, honey. Just stay out of the way and be safe." Nyteshayde ordered, keeping her firm hold, but starting to look reluctant as she saw the pain in her daughter's eyes. "You don't need to watch this, come with me and-" As Nyteshayde turned to call a wyrm from the sky, Silver pulled from her grasp and bolted forward. She rushed between the two without a second thought and braced herself for the worst. Luckily, they halted their swings as she did so. The King made a grab for Silver, but Illadin moved faster. He pulled her back into him and immediately took flight. With a low snarl, the King returned to his frostwyrm and followed after. Timing the attack just right, he commanded the wyrm to send another fireball at the half demon. As it hit, he faltered and slowed enough for the King to catch up and make a made swing with frostmourne. Illadin dodged, but the blade easily tore through his wing, setting him off balance and leaving him unable to fly as he began to fall for the ground. Silver held her breath and closed her eyes as she fell with him. Then, she felt herself torn away from him roughly and opened her eyes to see she was still in the air. Her heart sunk considerably as she saw how high they were, and Illidan was nowhere in sight. She struggled only slightly against her father before he called for the other knights to retreat and he began to fly away from the temple.


	24. Drakkon Ch 11

**Drakkon Ch 11**

Jaimee rose her brow as a knock came from the door. She set the dish she was cleaning down and ushered a cat out of the way as she made her way over.

"I'm sorry**, **we've just closed." She offered with a polite as she opened it.

"Actually, I was just wondering if I could come in and talk to you?" Proudmoore asked, looking past Jaimee inside.

"Oh.. Of course, Lady Proudmoore." Jaimee nodded, moving aside for her to enter. She lead Proudmoore into the kitchen and began to make them some tea as Proudmoore sat.

"I noticed you've been having some help around here lately." Proudmoore said with a smile.

"Yes, Drakkon." Jaimee nodded. "He was an adventurer who came into Stormwind. He saved my life. I thought the least I could do was offer him job and a place to stay."

"He saved your life?"

"I was being attacked by a hunter, just outside the walls. He came to my rescue." Jaimee smiled.

"Oh how kind of him. I'm glad everything worked out alright." She paused. You said he lives here with you? Is he here now?"

"No, he had a few errands to run. He should be back soon, though. You're welcome to stay and wait for him if you'd like."

"No, I... I was just curious. I really wanted to talk to you." Jaimee finished the tea and sat across from Proudmoore. "What all do you know about him?"

"What's all this about? If you don't mind." Jaimee rose a brow.

"Alright.. You deserve the truth. I believe this man you're living with is very dangerous. I'm hoping I'm wrong... However, if I am right you may be in grave danger."

"Drakkon would never hurt me." She shook her head.

"Ms. Darkwing..." Proudmoore began with a small sigh. "I believe he may be working for the scourge. Does he leave the house often?"

"He's here most of the time. Sometimes I ask him to pick up a few things for the restaurant..."

"Is that all?"

"Well... Once a month or so he leaves for about an hour." Jaimee finally admitted.

"Have you ever accompanied him on these absences?" Proudmoore asked, and Jaimee shook her head no. "Wh-" The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted her, and Jaimee got to her feet to step into the front room, followed closely by Proudmoore.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"Drakkon, is it?" Proudmoore asked, and he gave a short nod. "You know.. You are a spitting image of your father." She said. "Did he send you here?" Drakkon had become a bit frozen. Shocked and unable to think of what to say. "Well, regardless... I'm going to stand watch until the guards get here." At this, Proudmoore moved past Drakkon and out the door.

"Please tell me it isn't true.." Jaimee tried. "You don't work for the scourge, do you?" His silence seemed to tell her the answer and her eyes filled with tears quickly. "I trusted you..." She breathed.

"Jaimee, please.. This wasn't-"

"I trusted you, damn it!" She cried, tears falling over her cheeks. "And you lied to me!" She started past him for the stairs, but he caught her arm as she did so.

"Would you please just listen to -" Without warning, she turned and switched to her cat form, slashing her claws across his face and making him release her before running up the stairs. Drakkon winced, hand instinctively flying to the wound. He cursed as he pulled his hand away to find blood covering it. He looked back to the stairs, then to the door behind him. He had to make a move, otherwise they would catch him and use him, possibly kill him. With a deep breath in preperation, he made a break for it. He tore open the door and bolted out. He heard the shouts of guards and intuitively dodged an incoming spell from behind him. He spun to see guards running after him, lead by Proudmoore. More guards quickly blocked the way and he swore, looking around at all of them.

"Give it up. You're surrounded." One shouted.

"Let me leave and no one has to get hurt." Drakkon warned. The guards payed the warning no mind, however, and came at him, again. Before they could get too close, Drakkon teleported to the other side of them. The melee guards were joined by rangers and spell casters in no time, and it became impossible for him to dodge them all. He had nearly reached the gates before a spell hit him that trapped him in place.

"This is your last warning." He called in one last attempt to stop the guards that were closing in on him. When they didn't listen, he began to twist a spell in his hands and the very ground began to shake and tremble. This was what finally caused the guards to stop. Then, the stone began to break and part itself as ghouls tore through the ground. Hundreds of them groaned to life, looking hungrily at the group of guards and adventurers. The ghould sprang at the group, growling and jumping through the air. He could have done more, left more damage in his wake, but all he was searching for was a distraction big enough for him to escape.

He didn't stop or slow down, not even for the gasps or calls from within the Citadel as he went through it. Without a word or glance to anyone, he headed straight for his father's study. The door was open so he simply walked inside, immediately gining the King's attention. His eyes glanced over the exhausted and wouded mage before he got to his feet and raised a brow in question.

"What the hell happened?"

"They found out who I was." Drakkon replied simply. "I had to raise some ghouls to distract them long enough for me to escape." He began as the King moved from behind his desk, motioning for Drakkon to follow him from the room. "It worked out well enough. No one was able to follow, though I'm sure they knew where I was heading."

"How did they know?" The King asked as he lead Drakkon into the Citadel's doctor's room.

"A mage, Jaina Proudmoore... She said I looked like you." Drakkon said as the doctor quickly approached to examine the damage. The Kin's expression hadgone sour and Drakkon hesitated before continuing. "You know her?" The King gave only a stiff nod as he watched the doctor cast healing spells over the various wounds.

"Your mother will want to see you when he's through with you." The King said, then left the room without another word. Drakkon stood patiently as the doctor healed the wounds and bandaged what he could. It was only when he began to examine the violent claw marks that Drakkon spoke up.

"Leave them." Drakkon ordered, and the doctor looked up at him in surprise.

"But, M'lord... It will leave horrid scars.. And you may even be blind in that eye." He tried.

"Leave them." Drakkon repeated. The doctor reluctantly obliged, and simply bandaged it to the best of his ability before Drakkon left the room.

"Hey!" Silver's familiar voice shot from behind him, and he gave a sigh as he stopped in the hallway. "Do you care to explain to me why the hell you felt it necessary to tattle on me like a damned child?" She hissed as she caught up with him. "What happened to you?"

"They were going to find you sooner or later anyway so what does it matter?" Drakkon asked, ignoring her second question.

"It matters a lot. I thought that, no matter what happened and how many people I couldn't trust, you would always be the one person I _could_ trust." She sighed. "I thought you would at least buy me some time.. Not take it away." Drakkon glanced down the hall, then took Silver's arm and pulled her into one of the rooms along the hallway, closing the door after him.

I've just been through the worst day of my life. Spare me the guilt trip and deal with your own life, for once. I did nothing wrong, I just saved you from a situation that you shouldn't have been in. If you wanted to act like some insane individual and not accept my help when I went through the trouble to find you then I wasn't about to give you the choice to stay. " Drakkon shot.

"I wasn't crazy! I wanted to stay. It was the first time in my entire life that I didn't have to feel afraid. It was the first time I actually had anyone in my life that would actually listen to me and act at all like I mattered as an individual." She huffed. "I'm so sick of being here with everyone trying to protect me because they have to and not just care about me even though they don't have to."

"What the hell are you even talking about." Drakkon rose a brow.

"Illidan. Trhe half demon you fought in the Black Temple. I'm pretty sure I love him, and you sent dad in to kill him!" She yelled. "Not that I could expect you to know anything at all about that. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"No. Of course I don't. I never risked my life to try to save mum. And I definitely didn't break into palace of demons to try to rescue you." Drakkon snarled, voice dripping with sarcasm. They stood in silence for a while, then. Silver had clearly realized the truth of his words, and her aggressive stance had melted into the submissive, calm one she usually carried.

"What happened to you?" Silver asked, breaking the silence.

"I got chased out of Stormwind because they found out who I was." Drakkon muttered. "You said you _think_ you love him?" He asked., and Silver nodded. "Sure enough that you would risk losing your existing life, here, for one out there?" She gave another nod. Drakkon glanced to the door, then summoned a portal beside them. "This will take you to Shatterath.. If you're sure about this, you need to go now. I'll cover for you as long as I can but I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop them from coming after you again." Silver looked from Drakkon to the portal, looking frozen in shock for a bit. Then, she jumped forward and pulled Drakkon into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." She cried into his shoulder. "I won't forget this." With that, she ended the hug and gave him a wide smile before stepping through and dissappearing.


	25. Drakkon Ch 12

**Ok Silver's side of the story ended in the last chapter. If I had continued it it would have been the shortest chapter of all so ill just sum it up by saying she made it back to the Temple alright and Illidan, although a little bruised and beaten, was just fine. When it was discovered she had gone, Drakkon confessed to letting her go, endured his lectures and delt with The King being far beyond pissed, but everything worked out and Drakkon convinced them to let her stay by saying he'd just help her leave again if she was brought back to the Citadel(Which created a bit of bad blood). Hopefully I can mush the rest of this into two more chapters. This next chapter is set a couple weeks, perhaps a month, after Drakkon returned from Stormwind. Also, this was pre-written before Blizzard took away permanent tree of life :/. It kind of make3s or breaks the chapter, so I'm not changing it.**

**Drakkon Ch 12**

Drakkon sat, watching the ghouls, abominations, and fellow necromancers that bustled about fleshwerks. It had been a rather uneventful day, which had become rather routine since his return. It didn't offer the same sense of satisfactory thrill as it used to for him. It was as if he had grown accustomed to it, and he was simply going through the motions, now, instead of actually enjoying it. There was a sudden commotion off in the distance that peaked his attention. Often, rogue groups of adventurers invaded upon their labs in an attempt to dwindle their numbers and leave them at an inconvenience. It tried Drakkon's patience most days, but he was willing for a distraction and simply waved off the others as they started to head towards it. He set off on foot, deciding that taking a mount would only draw attention to himself, and pulled his necromancer mask over his face. It was a group of five alliance adventurers. A paladin, warlock, hunter, rogue and druid, a small group, but they seemed to be holding their own well enough. He took a while to watch the group, studying their skills before casting a spell at the paladin. It took a satisfactory amount of damage and the others glanced around quickly, taken by surprise. Drakkon, however, was above them on a ledge and knew well enough to keep himself out of their sight until it was no longer an option. As he sent another spell at the paladin, the dwarf fell backwards. The ghouls he had been attacking gladly jumped in, easily finishing him off. Without the paladin in the lead keeping their attention, the ghouls rounded on the rest of the group. As Drakkon cast another spell, this time at the hunter, the warlock spotted him and returned fire, calling to her friends as she did so. Drakkon jumped from the ledge to stand before them. As long as they had found him, he might as well have clear shots from then on. His action seemed to startle the others, who apparently hadn't processed the warlock's warning, yet. The rogue, being the only melee attacker since the hunter's pet had been killed by ghouls, rushed at Drakkon, poisoned daggers raised menacingly. In a flash, Drakkon swung his staff. It cracked against the rogue's skull with a force great enough to knock him unconscious. Drakkon knew he could easily finish the rogue off, but he decided to let the ghouls have their fun, instead. The others had been trying all the while to hit him, but his magic shield had taken on most of the damage they dealt. It didn't take much to dispose of the warlock, either. After blocking her attacks and sending a few of his own, her cloth armor couldn't withstand the damage Drakkon was dealing out. It was then that the druid switched from tree form to bear, and rushed quickly at Drakkon as he dealt the final blow to the warlock. The hunter, who had run out of arrows,unsheathed his sword and ran at Drakkon as well. Their joined attacks tore through Drakkon's robes easily and he snarled. He cast a spell to freese them both in place before teleporting out of their range. The ghouls seized the opportunity on the trapped adventurers and dove in to attack. As Drakkon looked for an opening in the crowd of ghoul, the hunter leapt out at him. Thinking quickly, Drakkon flipped his st5aff around and the hunter impaled himself on it's pointed end, wide eyed with shock and pain. Drakkon tore the staff from the hunter and kicked him back into the ghouls. He finally had a clear shot at the druid, who had transformed back into their tree form in order to heal themselves more thoroughly. Without hesitation, Drakkon sent a spell that knocked into the druid and sent them flying back into the side of the cliff he had originally been standing on. As the druid's head collided with the wall of frozen dirt and rock, they were painfully jolted from their tree form. Drakkon had only gotten a brief glance before the ghouls dove after, but a glance had been enough.

"Stop!" He ordered. The ghouls obediently halted, though looked ready to attack again at a moment's notice. The druid dove from the group of ghouls in cat form, leaping at Drakkon wildly. He ducked quickly, causing the druid to land behind him. It turned, letting out an angry hiss before bolting towards him, again. Drakkon dodged this, too, by jumping out of the way.

"I'm giving you a chance to get out of here." He called. "I suggest you take it before they change their minds." He gestured to the eager ghouls, and the druid looked to them briefly before transforming back into their night elf form and wielding their polearm to hold at Drakkon's throat.

"I came here with a purpose and I'm not leaving until I fulfill it!" Jaimee shot. It was as if this threat on Drakkon made the ghouls snap back into action as they jumped at her. Drakkon moved around the polearm and snatched Jaimee, moving her behind him and taking out a vial of light blue liquid. As he threw it to the ground in front of the ghouls, it created a sort of smoke-cage that trapped them behind it, snarling and drooling in anger. Jaimee made a lurch for the weapon she'd dropped, but Drakkon quickly snatched it up, making Jaimee look to him in both fear and anger.

"Why are you here?" Drakkon asked, and she hesitated, reluctant to answer.

"I trying to get to the Citadel."

"You'll be slaughtered."

"I don't care. Give me back my weapon!" She snarled, then dove at him. She connected an elbow with a deep cut the hunter had left on his stomach and he winced, dropping both weapons as he doubled over in pain. Jaimee was quick to snatch them up and hold her weapon towards him as he straightened himself and looked to her.

"Take me to the Citadel." She demanded.

"Like I said.. You'll be slaughtered." She looked ready to yell at him, but he quickly interrupted. "What is it that you need? I'll get it for you." He tried, and raised a skeptical brow. Shouts suddenly came from beside them, the other necromancers and many other ghouls coming to aid. Jaimee, startled, swung her polearm away from Drakkon to face the oncoming group. Drakkon quickly called down a frostwyrm and grabbed Jaimee by the waist, pulling her onto it with him before it took off into the air.

"What the hell is this! Let me down! Let me down!" She screamed in panic, causing the frostwyrm to snarl in annoyance at her thrashing. Drakkon landed it on a mountainside away from fleshwerks and Jaimnee quickly leapt from it's back.

"Jaimee, relax." Drakkon said, and her eyes widened slightly.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She breathed, and Drakkon sighed as he finally removed the mask he had been wearing. The look of surprise that crossed her face was priceless. "You.. You're..." She faltered. "Oh, Elune, why didn't you say something sooner? I mean I.. You.."

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you sooner." He said, and she hesitated.

"So.. You work in fleshwerks?"

"I work a lot of places... Now, what was it you needed?"

"I was.. Listen, I came here to talk to you.. To tell you that I understand.. I mean, I know how it is for you guys. It's either follow the Lich King's orders or die, right? I forgive you, Drakkon, and I'm sure we can figure out a way that you can get out of this. If you switch sides, they should let you back into Stormwind and.. You don't have to be here.. Be part of the scourge."

"You don't understand." Drakkon tried cautiously. "I don't want to leave." This seemed to shock Jaimee.

"But.. I'm sure that's just the damn Lich King's influence on you talking. You can't possibly want this life for yourself.."

"It's not an influence. It's not a spell or a curse or the fear of death, Jaimee. I belong here. I want this."

"...Why?"

"This is my life. " He replied. "Proudmoore.. She said that I looked like my father, but she didn't explain that to you, did she?" He struggled, and Jaimee slowly shook her head no. Drakkon sighed.. "Arthas Menethil.. The Lich King, Is my father." He paused. "And one day, all of this... The Citadel, Fleshwerks, the scourge... It will all be mine. " Jaimee was at a loss for words, eyes wide anmd horror struck. "Now, I suggest you get out of here before someone or something tries to kill you." He muttered, and Tears rimmed Jaimee's eyes.

"Drakkon... I don't.. I planned to come here to bring you back with me..."

"I can't leave." He said. The tears in her eyes were tearing him apart. He wanted her to leave simply so he wouldn't have to see them anymore.

"Well then.. I'll stay." She said as the tears spilled over her cheeks.

"You know you don't want that." He tried.

"Bu-"

"You hate this place, you hate the scourge. You don't want to be here."

"I don't care about this place or the scourge.. I want to be with you! And if you won't leave then that only leaves one option." She cried. This caught him off guard and he faltered. She was looking at him with a sad, pleading look, begging him to tell her she could stay.

"Just to clarify.." He began uneasily. "You want to live in a place that you hate around creatures you despise, to be with someone who will eventually rule over that place and those creatures?" She nodded.

"Drakkon, please.. I love you." This statement surprised him even more.

"...Are you sure?" It was the only thing he could manage to say. She nodded, taking a bold step closer to him. She took his hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek, holding it there as she kept her eyes locked with his. He hesitated slightly before leaning forward to press his lips to hers. She gladly returned the kiss, linking her hands behind his neck and holding him as though her life depended on it. When they broke the kiss, she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please let me stay here with you." She breathed.

"It's really not up to me." He said, and her grip on him tightened, refusing to let him go. "If you're sure this is what you want.. We'll have to go up to the Citadel."

"Alright." She nodded, pulling away from him. "Let's go." The frostwyrm, seeming to catch on. Lowered itself slightly to let the two return to it's back before taking off for the Citadel. The closer they got, the tighter her grip around his waist became. As they landed, he heard her take a few deep breaths to calm herself before they dismounted and began for the large doors.

"Relax, no one will hurt you if you're with me." He assured as they walked down the long hallway. The main room was busy and bustling, and it took a while before they were noticed. Nytheshayde and the King stood near the back of the room, and Jaimee clung to Drakkon;s arm as she saw them.

"That's.. The Blood Elf who rescued me." Jaimee said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"That's my mother." Drakkon said, and Jaimee looked to him in surprise for a brief moment. Nyteshayde was the first to notice them, and cocked her head slightly in curiosity. This caught the King's attention, who followed her gaze over to them. As his icy eyes rested on Jaimee, she gave a small gasp and clung to Drakkon's arm tighter.

"Relax." Drakkon repeated as they started over. Nyteshayde moved forward to meet them halfway, while the King stayed behind, watching.

"What's going on?" Nyteshayde asked, giving a warm smile to Jaimee.

"Mum, this is Jaimee.. I met her back when I was in Stormwind." Drakkon said, and Jaimee gave a nod in greeting. "I needec to talk to dad about something.. Could you keep her company and make sure no one.." He trailed, and Nyteshayde nodded.

"Of course."

"Alright. I'll be right back." He said to Jaimee, who nodded and reluctantly released his arm.

"So." Nyteshayde said, distracting Jaimee. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Oh, he saved me from a horde soldier." Jaimee said with a smile. "I gave him a place to stay as a thank you." She paused. "I'm sorry but.. Do you remember when you saved a little girl and brought her to the Alliance town over the mountains, there?" At this, Nyteshayde's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That was you?" She smiled widely. "I was so worried, I'm glad to see you've grown up alright." Jaimee smiled with a nod.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"It was no problem at all. I couldn't just leave a sweet little girl to die in the cold. I'm not a monster." She chuckled. She gave a glance over to Drakkon and the King and frowned slightly, causing Jaimee to look, as well. They seemed to be arguing. "What is it that he's trying to do?" Nyteshayde asked.

"He's.." Jaimee hesitated. "I asked him if I could stay here.. With him." Nyteshayde nodded, casting Jaimee a smile.

"Here, I think he could use some help. Come with me." At this, Nyteshayde started towards them, Jaimee following cautiously behind.

"That's not fair." Drakkon was saying as they approached.

"I don;t have to be fair." The King shot. "I have to look out for my Citadel." He paused as he noticed Nyteshayde and Jaimee come to a halt beside them. As he glanced to her, Jaimee took a quick step backwards.

"What's wrong?" Nyteshayde asked.

"Your son wants to bring in an outsider." The King said pointedly.

"It's not like she's a damn stranger. I know her, she isn't here to hurt anything." Drakkon jumped in.

"You can't know for sure, don't be naive." The King replied. Drakkon's eyes flashed with anger and he opened his mouth to argue before Nyteshayde cut in.

"Arthas.. The poor girl is scared half to death, I doubt if she has any ill intentions."

"She should be scared. I could have her killed with a snap on my fingers." The King snarled, narrowing his eyes at the druid and causing her to move back even more.

"Don't threaten her!" Drakkon growled, gaining back the King's attention in the form of a glare.

"Drakkon, honey, you're not helping the situation by getting angry." Nyteshayde tried.

"He just said he was going to have her killed!" Drakkon defended.

"I was simply saying I _could_." The King corrected. "However if you raise your voice to me again, I just might."

"If you don't let her stay then I'm going back to Stormwind with her." Drakkon said. "Silver had the right idea, leaving here. Don't think I would hesitate to do the same."

"You're not going anywhere." The King growled. This caught the attention of the knights in the room, and all looked ready to get rid of Jaimee if ordered. As Jaimee noticed this, she moved closer to Nyteshayde.

"If she goes, so do I." Drakkon stated. The King looked ready to yell, but a loud explosion from outside the citadel interrupted him, and all eyes turned towards the front. After the initial moment of shock, everyone began to leap into action.

"As soon as the druid gets here the Citadel is under attack.. And this is just coincidence?" The King snarled before dawning his helm, unsheathing his sword, and heading towards the doors.

"Come on." Drakkon said, rushing Jaimee to one of the side rooms. "Don't come out of here until I tell you it's safe, alright?" He tried, and Jaimee gave a wide eyed nod. Then, he quickly darted off to help, leaving Jaimee to watch from the doorway.

The attacking force was strong. They had blown open the doors and rushed the Citadel. A massive battle was ensuing both outside and within the main room. It seemed like hours that the fight stretched on , leaving a horrid, bloody mess in it's wake. Then, Jaimee flinched as the King's outrages snarl echoed through the room and ghouls tore from the ground. Thousands of them. She could faintly hear Drakkon's voice shouting something, as well, before she saw he and the King disappear into a room on the other side. Her curiosity peaked, she took a breath of preparation before bolting out of the room,l weaving through the fight, and going into the room she'd seen them go into. Her hands instantly flew to her mouth in shock. Between the King and Drakkon on a long table, was a very wounded and unconscious Nyteshayde.

"Go get Kel'Thuzad.**" **The King ordered.

"What? No, I-" Drakkon faltered.

"Now, Drakkon!" The King shot. Drakkon hesitated. He, too, didn't want to leave Nyteshayde's side.

"I'll get him." Jaimee said, darting out of the room before Drakkon had a chance to argue. She had been informed of the lich while learning of Naxxramas, and located him quickly enough. He turned on her when she approached, ready to attack. "The Lich King sent me." She said quickly. "He needs your help. Follow me." At this, she moved back through the fight quickly, sustaining a few cuts from flailing weapons, but payed it no mind as she lead the lich into the room. Drakkon immediately snatched her when she entered, holding her close to him as though she may try to run back into the battle.

"What happened?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

"A rogue got her." Drakkon spoke up.

"Fix it." The King spoke. "Help her." The lich approached the table, hovering a skeletal hand over Nyteshayde.

"This is a very advanced poison. I've never seen the likes of it before." He began grimly. "I'm afraid it had spread through her bloodstream far too quickly. There is nothing I can do." The King growled under his breath, then looked up to Drakkon.

"Isn't there anything that you have? You make those damn potions all day long..."

"I wouldn't be able to make it to the lab and back before..." Drakkon replied quietly.

"Damn it!" The King roared.

"My King, if you want her to live, you know what has to be done." Kel'Thuzad tried. "And you should do so quickly, before the poison makes it impossible."

"There has to be something else." The King hesitated.

"There's nothing else..." Drakkon said. "You have to do this." After a brief pause, the King picked up Frostmourne and hovered the blade above Nyteshayde, faltering as she took a slow, shakey breath. There wasn't much time. Her last chance at surviving at all was to become undead. The King grit his teeth and ran the sharp blade quickly into her chest. As he withdrew it, it pulsed with a blue, smokey light. It was as if everyone held their breath in anticipation, but nothing happened. The poison was making it impossible for her to be raised. After a while's pause, the King growled and crashed the Frostmourne into one of the chairs, shattering it and causing everyone else to flinch. It was then that Jaimee took a brave step forward.

"Can I try something?" She asked, gaining the King's attention. When he said nothing, she cautiously moved closer to Nyteshayde. As Jaimee reached out a hand to touch her, the blade in the King's hand twitched, and Jaimee flinched backslightly. He stood still, however, and Jaimee rested a hand on the largest stab wound on Nyteshayde's stomach. She closed her eyes and stood silent for a few minutes, then opened them and moved her hand to simply hover over the wound. The blood that was running from the would faded quickly into a deep purple, and drained thicker than blood. The poison that had been rushing through her body was being pulled out. Finally, the last of the deep purple liquid seeped out and Jaimee cast a few healing spells to close the wounds. As she moved back to Drakkon, a sudden, sharp breath sounded from Nyteshayde and her eyes opened to reveal the glowing blue orbs of a true death knight.

"Juliet?" The King spoke, and she looked over to him in question.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You died." Drakkon spoke up, an undertone of relief in his voice at seeing her awake, though alive may not have been the proper word.

"The druid can stay." The King announced, looking up to Drakkon and Jaimee.


	26. Epilogue

**Alright, Last chapter :D This is set a few years after the last one. Forgive me, but I have no interest in filling the gap because, in my mind, nothing too interesting happened until this point :P lol So excited to get this over with. I'm already like 2 more installments ahead of myself. It's nice to get this one done so I can start the next. Yes, there will be another. And another and another because I've become rather obsessed. Anyway, enjoy (perhaps not the best choice of word) Also, I only added this chapter to this story because I didn;t want to make it the first chapter of the next :/**

**Epilogue**

"Juliet!" Jaimee gasped as a sharp pain ran through her abdomen. One hand gripped the Blood Elf's arm and the other instinctively flew to her stomach. Nyteshayde's eyes widened as she turned to view the scene. "I- I think the baby's coming!" Though she was obviously in pain, a wide smile of excitement was spread over the druid's face.

"Alright, lets get you inside." Nyteshayde said with a warm smile back as she helped Jaimee back towards the door. Jaimee was able to make it into a room and onto a soft bed before another contraction hit. Nyteshayde let Jaimee squeeze her hand, though the druid's tight grip felt as though it could crack bone, until the painful episode was over. "Listen, I have to go get the doctor and then I'll go to fleshwerks to get Drakkon, ok?"

"No, no I wanted you to be here!" Jaimee protested. "Please. Can you tell Wolfe to go get Drakkon?"

"Of course, dear. Though, I'll have to find Wolfe. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. " Nyteshayde spoke soothingly. Jaimee nodded, releasing Nyteshayde's hand. Nyteshayde moved quickly through the Citadel, first finding the doctor and sending him to help Jaimee, then looking for Wolfe. She found him in the main room, talking to a small gathering of death knights.

"Wolfe." She called. Noticing her hurried state, he got to his feet and rose a brow in question.

"What happened?"

"Jaimee went into labor. She wants me here with her so I need you to go tell your brother." At this, Wolfe sighed. "Please, Wolfe, this is important."

"Alright." He said, though his voice was thick with reluctance.

"Straight there and back, ok? No detours."

"Alright, ok.. Calm down." Wolfe breathed before turning and leaving the room. Nyteshayde hesitated slightly, wanting to reiterate, but she decided against it and started back towards the room Jaimee was in. As she entered, Jaimee was properly positioned with her knees bent, a blanket covering for privacy. Jaimee looked relieved to see Nyteshayde and gave a pained smile as the blood elf moved to stand beside the bed and hold her hand.

"Wolfe is on his way to get Drakkon." She announced.

"Thank you." Jaimee said, then winced in pain as another contraction took.

"The contractions are getting closer together." The doctor spoke. "You'll need to start pushing on the next one, alright?" Looking quite frightened, Jaimee gave a small nod.

"You'll be alright." Nyteshayde spoke, gaining Jaimee's attention. "You know, when I had Drakkon and Silver, I didn't have any help. I was all alone in the Citadel and I was scared out of my mind." She continued, and Jaimee smiled. "But I got through it. Don't worry, as soon as you start pushing, it shouldn't take long."

"Thank you, Juliet. I appreciate you being here for me." Nyteshayde smiled and gave a nod, then Jaimee winced as another contraction hit.

"Alright, you need to push." The doctor instructed. As Jaimee complied, she cried out in pain, gripping Nyteshayde's hand tightly. Nyteshayde payed it no mind, however, as she coached Jaimee to keep pushing and breathing. As the contraction stopped, Jaimee fell back in the bed, panting. She didn't have long to catch her breath before it started again. Her pained cries made Ntyeshayde flinch slightly. It was a shame to see such a strong, joyful woman hurting so much. From the sounds of it, it seemed like she was in even more pain that Nyteshayde had been the first time she gave birth. This was worrying to her. She pushed it to the back of her mind and continued coaching Jaimee. Where was Drakkon?

"I can see the head, now. One more good push should do it." Nyteshayde attempted a comforting smile, but the abnormally pale face of the druid was unnerving.

"I- I can't.." Jaimee spoke, her voice low.

"No, no honey, you can do this. We just need one more really good push." Nyteshayde said, squeezing Jaimee's hand in reassurance. Another contraction began and Jaimee cried out. It took more effort to get her to push, that time, but she was able to give it enough force to finish birthing the baby. The doctor quickly cut the cord and wiped it down and Nyteshayde held her breath in anticipation. Then, the baby cried. At least the baby was alright. The same could not be said for Jaimee. The druid looked worn out, pale, and a bit too limp for comfort. Though she was still breathing, and able to take the baby as the doctor handed it to her.

"A girl." The doctor said with a small smile. Nyteshayde could see that he, too, sensed something was wrong. Jaimee smiled her warm, caring smile, though weak, as she ran a gentle finger over the infant's cheek.

"Jaimee, honey.. I'm going to go get Drakkon, now." Nyteshayde said, and Jaimee gave a small nod. Nyteshayde quickly left the room, heading outside and calling down a frostwyrm to fly her to fleshwerks. She leapt from its back as soon as it landed and searched through the labs. Where was he?

"Mum!" Wolfe called out before rushing over. "I can't find him anywhere." With a curse, she continued her search of fleshwerks. She finally spotted him and she ran over, catching him by surprise.

"Damnit, Drakkon! Jaimee went into labor where have you been?" She asked. However, when Drakkon attempted to answer, she cut him off. "There's no time. Listen, she's.. Not doing so well." This was all that needed to be said before Drakkon called down his own wyrm and flew off.

As Nyteshayde landed on the balcony, she and Wolfe dismounted and headed inside. Nyteshayde hesitated at the door to Jaimee's room before pushing it open slowly. Jaimee was visably worse than when she had left. Her face had paled even more, she looked very tired, and the only reason she was still able to hold her daughter was because Drakkon was helping her. Both Jaimee and Drakkon looked to her when she entered, making her feel a bit like she was intruding.

"I.. Would you like me to take her while you two talk?" She asked cautiously, gesturing to the baby. Jaimee nodded weakly and Nyteshayde headed towards the bed.

"Mommy loves you, Valeah." Jaimee cooed quietly to her daughter before giving her a kiss on the forehead and handing her to Nyteshayde. "Thank you for everything, Juliet. " Jaimee said, and Nyteshayde gave her a small, sad nod. The druid knew she didn't have much time left.

"Of course, Jaimee. I've considered you a daughter since you got here. I just want you to know that."

"That means a lot." Jaimee smiled. With this, Nyteshayde took her leave.

"It isn't that bad.." Drakkon breathed after a long while of silence. As his eyes found hers. She gave a questioning look. "Being a death knight." He clarified.

"Drakkon.." Jaimee sighed. "If Elune has decided it is my time to leave Azeroth, it is not my place to go against her." She said, and Drakkon looked ready to protest. "And I would really like it if we didn't spend this time arguing about it." At this, he looked down to her hand clasped in his. "Will you come lay down with me?" She asked. After only a second's hesitation, he lay in bed next to her. With a smile, she turned, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest as he held her.

"I love you, Jaimee." Drakkon spoke after a while of silence.

"And I love you." She said quietly. It wasn't long after she said this that her breathing slowed and stopped and her body went limp. He stayed for a while, as if she would start breathing again and tell him it was all some twisted joke. When he finally accepted this was never going to happen, he eased out of bed, resting her back in a peaceful position and hesitantly left the room. As he approached Nyteshayde, Wolfe and the King, all standing in the main room waiting, they fell silent.

"She's gone." Drakkon finally said. After a short pause, Wolfe gave a sigh and rested a hand on Drakkon's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel..." He said. "Mileena left me a few days ago." At this, Nyteshayde scowled, ready to scold him. Drakkon, however, spun and punched him square in the jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"You fucking prick!" Drakkon roared, sending a spell at Wolfe that knocked him back into the wall. "You're really going to compare your girlfriend leaving you because you can't keep it in your pants to my wife dying!" He snarled. "And say you know how I feel? I just had the only thing I ever loved die in my arms! And you _understand_!"

"Drakkon.." Nyteshayde tried.

"Stop defending him!" Drakkon yelled, and the baby whimpered, sidetracking him. He cast another deadly glare to Wolfe before moving to Nyteshayde and taking Valeah. Then, before anyone could speak, he teleported away with the baby.


End file.
